I Will Find You
by BGishBACK
Summary: Sam has been missing for three years now. Three! Danny has all but pushed her from his mind. So, when he's so closed to healed, why does she insist on talking to him? And what the heck has Danny gotten himself into trying to save her?
1. Chapter 1

"_Honey, I think we should tell the kids."_

"_No, Danny. We can't. You're the only one with the powers. And the world has all but forgotten your secret identity! So we're safe! Please don't put that in jeopardy!"_

"_But, Sam…Lilith and Jamie are teenagers! They'll be able to take it!"_

"_No."_

"_But-"_

"_No."_

"_Yes mother, dearest."_

"_Danny…"_

That was the scene three years ago today. My Lilith was thirteen, my Jamie fourteen. And we still had Sam. I don't know why she was taken from me. All I know is that she's alive. And I'll do anything I can to save her. Even if that means showing my secret to my kids. They would understand now. They could help me find her!

..oo..00..oo..00..

A hard rain poured down, blurring my eyes. I had my hood pulled up over my head. I had been at the park, thinking about the past. But of course, every time I try to get answers, something happens. And today it was a thunderstorm.

I was supposed to go to my therapist today. He usually helps me when I'm missing Sam the most. But I refused to go. I just couldn't do it. I couldn't exactly go ghost either. There were too many people around, and what would the kids say, seeing Danny Phantom appear in their house?

Lilith would probably laugh and start pelting me with questions. God, she is the bravest little bugger. But Jamie would roll his eyes and wander away, not interested in anything but that stupid x-box. Lilith had always been more outgoing than Jamie. Ah, well. He got my genes.

"Kids!" I opened the door and walked inside our house. It was actually the one I lived in as a kid, minus all the weird doodads and the Op center. With my luck, my kids didn't even remember we had those. The only thing remaining in this house was the Ghost Portal. But it's so far buried they don't even know it exists. "Time for dinner!"

"Coming!" Lilith yelled from her room. It had been Jazz's back in the old days.

"I'll be right down!" Jamie yelled. There were some loud bangs coming from his room. "Right after I beat this level!"

He could be playing that ghost hunting game I got him for his birthday last month. That had a lot of shooting in it. Especially when Tucker, my old best friend and youngest used-to-be mayor in history, invented it. Adding Skulker, Walker, Ember, Johnny 13 and Shadow, Lunch Lady, all of them wrapped up in the game. I think the only ghost he didn't add was Technus, and that's for obvious reasons.

"Hey Dad!" Lilith jumped down the last three steps and hugged me in all my soaking glory.

"Honey! I'm soaking wet!" I cried, not hugging her back.

"I don't care!" she giggled, hugging me tighter.

"Alright!" I reached around her and squeezed her into a deep bear hug. Then I kissed her on the forehead and smiled at her. "How was your day at school today, Sweety?"

"Oh, you know how it goes." she let go of me and scratched her forearm.

"So, you're ok?" I asked caringly. I ask the same thing every year on this day. Because, to me, it feels like a bleeding wound has just been re-opened.

"Yeah." she sighed and walked ahead of me.

I followed her into the kitchen and watched her sit down. "How does breakfast for dinner sound?" I asked, bending down to get the eggs out of the bottom of the fridge.

"Yum." she giggled, leaning her head on her hands softly.

She was my little Goth. Sam had always taught her to be an individual. And though she could never convince her to go altra-recyclo vegetarian, she did convince her to wear all the black she wanted. I rolled my eyes and chuckled lightly. I wonder what Sam would say, hearing me think that?

"How's your brother been?" I asked, cracking an egg into a mug.

"I think he was fine today at school." Lilith shrugged. "I didn't really see him that much."

"And did you see what game he was playing?" I mentally crossed my fingers. Maybe he'd be playing my game. And maybe as me instead of Valerie. I blushed lightly and continued watching what I was doing.

"I think he was playing 'Danny Phantom: Ghost Adventures'." she giggled happily. "He's been playing it a lot, actually."

"Really?" my face lit up. I didn't know he liked playing it so much!

"Yeah. He says the Red Huntress is hot. With two t's." she rolled her eyes, completely oblivious to my blush.

It vanished completely when I realized what she was saying. I tried to hide the disappointment in my voice when I asked: "How many times has he captured Danny Phantom?"

"I've lost track." Lilith rolled her eyes and got out of her seat. Then she walked over to me and watched what I was doing. "You need help?"

"Uhh…" my voice trailed off as I flashed back to what I was doing. My mind had drifted off into a memory I had of when Valerie helped me save Dani instead of allowing Vlad Plasmius to harm her. Then that sent me to thinking of how Vlad actually found a way to come back on Earth without being noticed. But, I guess a lot can happen in 30 years. "You can get Jamie off his lazy butt." I giggled lightly. Like she'd ever be able to do that. Heck, Sam and I couldn't even do that!

"I'll be right back." she laughed and walked out of the room.

"You do it, and you get a 3 Musketeers bar!" I called after her.

"Bet on it." Lilith giggled and vanished up the steps.

"She'll never-" there was a loud banging noise coming from Jamie's room. My old room. Then there was some yelling, and it sounded like some stomping. But in around three minutes, enough time for me to finish cooking our dinners, Lilith was back down the steps, dragging Jamie by the ear.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Jamie was whining when they appeared at the door.

"You owe me a candy bar." she giggled and let go of his ear.

"I guess I do." I laughed and sat down behind my plate. "Thanks. Now come eat, guys."

Lilith rolled her eyes and pushed Jamie into the room. Then she sat down at her usual place at the table and started eating. Jamie gave me a disappointed scowl and started eating his scrambled eggs.

"What?" I shrugged, looking at him with a mirthful smile.

He just rolled his eyes and shoved his mouth full of egg.

"So…what game were ya playin'?" I asked, pretending Lilith hadn't told me. She shot my a sideways glance, then a knowing look washed over her face and she looked back down at her dippy eggs.

"Danny Phantom: Ghost Adventures."

I blushed lightly again. It just felt so good knowing my son liked ghost hunting! At least dad would have someone to teach the trade since I refused to. "And you're playing as…?"

"Believe it or not-" he took another bite of egg. "Danny Phantom."

My whole face lit up at that statement. "Really?"

"Yeah." he looked up at me curiously. "Did Danny Phantom really exist when you were a kid?"

This question caught me off guard. Did kids today seriously think I was as fake as Superman? "Uh, yeah! Didn't you ever see his statue out in front of the Court House?"

"Yeah, but he seems too made up. A ghost saves the world by getting the rest of the ghosts to make it intangible. Sounds pretty sketchy to me."

I felt like I had just been shot down by my mom again. A pain formed in my stomach, and to keep my identity hidden, I didn't say anything. Now, the same thing was happening. Only what identity did I possibly have to hide? "Do…uh, did Tu-Mr. Foley put anything in about Danny's story?" I asked as though I knew him. Which, of course, I do.

"Yeah. He said the ghost boy started out in a lab accident. He was originally a human, but the blast from a ghost portal his parents built destroyed half his DNA, turning him into a halfa." Jamie recited the information almost as if he was asked the same question everyday.

"Did he say who the human was?" I pried, my full attention on him.

"Why are you so interested in this?" Lilith interrupted, glancing at me curiously. "Don't you know who the ghost boy is?"

"Uh…nope…" I lied, not making eye contact with her.

"Dad." she chided, crossing her arms. "You of all people should know who he is."

"Well, even if I did know, why would I tell you? That was my generation of kids. The age of the MP3!"

"The what?" Jamie asked, looking at me curiously.

"Why, only the best thing my generation ever saw! It's an iPod, basically. Back in my day, it just played music. Some stored pictures, but usually just music."

"Anyway." Jamie kept staring at me. "Who was Danny Phantom?"

"Fine." I rolled my eyes and stared at him. "I'll tell you. I don't know!"

Lilith's mouth dropped and Jamie lost himself to staring at me.

"What do you mean 'I don't know'?" Lilith chided, staring my in the eye. "He's from your generation! You should remember who he is!"

"Well duh. _Should _is a lot different than _do._" I chided right back. I wanted to tell them, and half of me screamed to do so. I was amazed Phantom hadn't just showed himself. "I'm sorry. But his name has been lost with time. And it'd be better that way."

"Why?" Lilith asked. Persistent little thing. Why couldn't she just drop it like Jamie?

"Because…" my voice trailed off. I remembered Vlad, Dan, Clockwork. All of them. All wrapped up in what life used to be. I almost forgot about Dan. Until now anyway. "Because of a ghost called Dan. He was a mix of Plasmius and Phantom." before they could say anything, I continued. "He was created in an alternate universe. It's really just a long story."

"Alright." Jamie looked up at me, his blue eyes shinning. "I want to find out who this kid is. _If _he's even real."

Lilith looked at him happily. "Me too. Isn't there a museum dedicated to him in town?"

I could've kicked myself. I had totally forgotten about the museum. It didn't have my or Vlad's human identity exposed, but it definitely had everything else. Especially who we hung out with. So Sam, Tucker, and I would be in there. It was a good thing the town considered me and Phantom two different people. Which, truly, we weren't. And aren't.

I groaned and rolled my eyes. But I couldn't stop the next sentence that came out of my mouth. "I'll take you guys after dinner…if you want to go…"

"YES!" they both called at the same time.

Lilith started giggling, something she did every time she got excited. Jamie punched the air in front of him, something I had never seen him do before. Both started shoving their dinner down their throats in the next minute and a half. In fact, I don't think I've ever seen something so crazy. Well, at least since me and Tucker last went to Nasty Burger when we were fifteen. Ah, good times…good times…

"Done!" Lilith yelled, jumping out of her seat and ran to put her plate and cup in the sink.

"Same here!" Jamie jumped out of his seat and repeated Lilith's ritual in record time. I don't think I've ever seen him move so quickly.

"Alright, you two." I grabbed the keys and an umbrella. "Let's go."

..oo..00..oo..00..


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing so far! Sorry I didn't put an author's note at the beginning of the story. I was already publishing it and didn't want to have to delete everything I had just put in! And, with this story, I'll try to reply to reviews, too. I think it's really nice when someone does that, so I'm going to start!**

**Momorolz: **Thanks! I've actually thought of doing something like this for a while.

**ForeverHalfa: **xD I'm confused. :P How'd what go? xD Thanks for reviewing, though!

* * *

><p><em>Third person...<em>

"Hey, Jamie?" Lilith whispered into his ear. They were both in the backseat of the car.

"Yeah?" Jamie whispered back, staring at the back of Danny's head.

"Do you think Dad just isn't telling us?"

"What do you mean?" Jamie asked, his eyes shifting to her's.

"I mean, I think I was in that museum before. Maybe way back in kindergarten. I can't fully remember. But what I do remember is making me think Dad is lying to us."

"Lilith." Jamie hissed, looking at Danny again. The older man seemed to be oblivious. "He wouldn't lie to us. You know how much he hates it!"

"I know that!" Lilith whispered back, glancing up at Danny. "But he was one of Danny Phantom's friends!"

Jamie was completely still for a few seconds as he digested what she had just said. "And you know this because?" he whispered back to her.

"Because." she hissed quietly. "_He _is Danny Fenton. He and Sam are said to have created the ghost boy out of one of their friends!"

"And you remember this?" Jamie asked, feeling very skeptical of what she was saying.

"Mm hmm." she nodded. "But I don't know why Dad would lie to us about it."

"Hmm I don't know!" Jamie exclaimed in a hushed whisper. "Maybe because _Phantom _doesn't exist?"

Lilith rolled her eyes and moved back over to her side of the backseat. "Men…they don't believe anything without proof."

..oo..00..oo..00..

_Danny's point of view..._

"Ok, kids! Here we are!" I exclaimed happily, running up under the roof over the porch. The two teens followed me into the building. "The Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley Memorial Museum!"

There was a woman behind a desk about ten feet in the first hall. I walked over to her and smiled broadly. "Hello, there. Does the museum offer any tours or pamphlets?" I looked around the desk, but I didn't see any. So I hoped she had some.

"Why, yes, it does." she reached down into the desk and pulled out a stack of pamphlets. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience, sir. I was just packing up."

"Hey kids!" I yelled as soon as I had picked a pamphlet up. "Come over here!"

Lilith and Jamie walked over to me, slightly sliding on the newly waxed floor.

"Yeah, Dad?" Lilith asked, standing beside me curiously. Jamie took the other side of her and stared at the piece of paper I had in my hands.

"This tells you all about the museum." I handed Lilith my pamphlet. Then I turned around and grabbed two more. "Hey…does this museum have Valerie Grey in it? Or any of the ghosts who Danny fought?" I asked the woman while handing Jamie a pamphlet. Then I tucked my own under my arm.

"Well…it does mention Valerie. And all the ghosts Fenton fought are here. But really, it doesn't show Valerie is a person." the woman crossed her arms. A disappointed scowl formed on her face. "It just shows me as the Red Huntress!"

"Valerie?" I asked, looking her up and down. "God, you've changed."

"Who're you?" Valerie asked, a confused look replacing the scowl.

"It's me, Valerie! Danny Fenton!"

"Oh my God, Danny! How are you?" she walked out from behind the desk and hugged me. "I haven't seen you since graduation!"

"I know! I've really missed you, girl." I laughed and pulled back. "So, you're working at our Museum? Why?"

"Times have kinda been tough for me and Tucker. He lost his job, so I had to take on a second." she shrugged sadly and looked at me again. "But you look like you're doin' well. And with two teenagers, that's a miracle!"

"Well, they aren't so bad. It's just…" my voice trailed off. Had she even heard about Sam?

"What, Danny?" she asked, laying a hand on my shoulder comfortingly.

"You didn't know?" I asked, trying to hide the shock in my voice.

She shook her head and continued to stare at me. "What's happened, Danny?"

"Well…Sam kinda…disappeared the other…year…and today was the anniversary of that."

"Oh Danny, I'm so sorry. If I'd a known I wouldn't've-"

"I know, Val. It's ok." I rubbed the sadness out of my eyes and put on a happy face. "So…I gotta know. How many people actually remember who Phantom is?" I winked at her and directed over to my kids.

"Oh…hmm…" she winked back and put a hand on her hip. "I think Phantom has all but disappeared in today's world. He was our generation's hero, after all."

"Oh my God, more stuff from your generation!" Jamie exclaimed, crossing his arms in frustration.

"Yeah. All the times I tried to kill Phantom. Damn, I must've come off as terrible to you." she rubbed the back of her neck, showing the regret in her eyes.

"That never stopped me from liking you that time, though." I laughed, remembering the upgrade Technus had given her. "You still have that new suit?"

"Actually, yeah. I have it in my purse." Valerie giggled lightly and looked at the kids. "Hey guys! I'm Mrs. Foley! If you have any questions about the museum, just ask me. I'll be your tour guide for today."

"Thanks Val." I smiled.

"Don't get all mushy on me, Fenton. Or something might slip out." she punched my shoulder lightly and walked ahead of me. "Lord Almighty." I mumbled, walking down the hall.

..oo..00..oo..00..

I stopped at a picture of Sam about ten minutes into the tour. She looked so beautiful as a fourteen year old. My girl. "Hey, Sam." I said gently, looking her picture in the eyes. "I didn't know I'd find you here." I chuckled sadly and looked to the ground. "The kids wanted to come see our museum. And I ran into Valerie! She's working here!"

I sighed and looked ahead. Valerie was glancing back at me, but I just waved her off. She sent me the 'ok' sign with her fingers and continued the tour without me.

"Sam…I'm so sorry I couldn't save you. I tried everything!" my eyes glowed bright green from anger, and tears clouded them. "If I'd've only known this is where we'd be today three years ago, I never would've let you out of my sight!" I punched the wall beside the picture with both fists. "Why did I have to fail!"

'_Danny. Come find me! I'm still alive!'_

I heard a small voice talk to me. I looked at the picture, then the wall, and finally around me. There was no one anywhere. "Sam?" I asked, hoping I wasn't crazy.

'_I'm still alive, Danny! Please, come save me!'_

"Where are you Sam? Who has you! Tell me, please!" I begged, getting down on my knees in front of the picture. My eyes flashed back to blue and I looked into the face of the picture. "Where are you?"

'_I need you, Danny! Please come save me!'_

"Sam!"

'_Please…'_

"Sam!"

'_Danny…'_

"Sam!" silence. "Oh my God! Sam! Please, talk to me! Where are you?" there was only silence from the picture's violet eyes. I hid my face in my hands and began weeping. "Sam…" I moaned, tears filling my hands.

"Danny! Oh my God!" Valerie was running down the hall towards me, Jamie and Lilith following suit. "Danny!" she fell to her knees and slid beside me. "What happened?"

Lilith fell to her knees on my other side, and Jamie fell to his in front of me. "Dad?" they asked in unison.

"Valerie…Sam's alive!" I cried, pulling my hands away from my face and wiping them on my jeans. "She just talked to me, Val! Sam. Is. Alive!"

* * *

><p><strong>Review? Please?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reviewing, ForeverHalfa! Luv ya, buddy! xD**

**ForeverHalfa: **my surgery went fine. I'm all loopy now, though, from the anestesia. xD it's halarious. and thanks! the plot bunnies have been torchering me with this story for months, so I gave in. xD I appreciate your worry, buddeh! xD

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it." I said, cradling a mug filled with coffee. We had gone to Tucker and Valerie's home after Sam contacted me in the museum. I was to shaken to drive, so Jamie did. Thank God we're still alive. Or, in my case, half alive. "I actually heard her voice, Tucker." I looked across the table at him.<p>

"Are you sure, man." he took a sip of his coffee and looked back at me, a worried look on his face.

"I'm positive, man. She talked to me." I sighed and took another large gulp of the coffee.

"I hate to say it, man, but it was probably your imagination." Tucker said back gently.

I glared at him momentarily, forming my response. "No." I said at last. "Even in my saddest, weakest moments, I've never imagined her talking to me. _Ever._"

Lilith looked at me for a minute, then back down at her coffee. I'm pretty sure she got French Vanilla flavor. Jamie was leaning back in his chair, staring blankly at the ceiling. I think he was trying to figure out what I was saying, though I know perfectly well what I'm saying.

Tucker looked at me for a minute, his index and middle finger covering his mouth while he thought. "How about-" he pulled his fingers away from his mouth. "Maybe…uh…do you think it's possible?"

I sighed and rubbed my temple with my free hand. "I think so." I said weakly. "Dan has talked to me the same way before." I shivered as a memory of my last fight with the ghost bubbled up in my mind.

"Dan…" his voice trailed off. He glanced at the kids before looking back at me.

"Dan?" Lilith asked curiously, twirling her black hair in little spirals around her index finger. "Who's that?"

"The ghost I told you about earlier." I sighed, holding the mug with both hands now. "Phantom and Plasmius's mix?"

"Oh…" Lilith kept looking at me. I could have sworn I saw her eyes sparkle. Then, I was proven right. "How did that happen?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed. There was no way I could tell the story without exposing my secret, so I just cleared my throat. "I think, somehow, Phantom was ripped out of his human's body. He was angry, and pulled Plasmius out of his human body. Then, Phantom overshadowed Plasmius, and they became one. Otherwise known as Dan."

"Ohhhhh. Ok. I get it now." Lilith laughed and took a small sip of coffee.

"I don't even wanna know what you were thinking." I replied, taking a sip of my own coffee.

"Neither do I." Jamie said back, obviously tuning into our conversation.

Lilith blushed and looked at Tucker. "So…Mr. Foley…do you remember Danny Phantom's identity?"

I looked at Tucker momentarily. Unfortunately, I also saw him freeze. He only does that when he's about to tell the truth. Oh no. "No." I said quickly. "He doesn't."

Lilith looked at me curiously, then back at Tucker. Jamie glanced at me, then shifted his full attention to Tucker.

"What your dad means, is…well…" Tucker looked at me hopefully, then back at the kids. "I don't know what your dad means…"

I smacked myself in the forehead and glared at him. "Thanks Tuck. Really. I owe ya one." I said in an angry, sarcastic voice.

Lilith glared at me, crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows. "Alright. The jigs up. You know who Danny Phantom is, dad. So just _tell _us."

I looked at Tucker, silently pleading that he wouldn't say anything. Tucker returned the hopeless glare, and we sat like that for a few seconds.

"Dad!" Jamie yelled, bringing me out of my begging. "Come on!"

"Grr…" I hissed, feeling anger for the first time in three years at my kids. "Will you just drop it! It's not like you need to know, ok!"

Lilith's mouth dropped, as did Jamie's, Tucker's, and my own.

"Oh my God…I didn't mean it that way." I whispered, feeling tears sting my eyes.

"Dude, you gotta tell 'em now." Tucker said, a comforting look in his eye.

I felt trapped. How could I possibly tell them? I was out of the memory of everyone except my own close friends! I didn't want my children to hate me! But, I also didn't want them to be afraid of me. I have ghost powers for Pete's sake!

"I…uh…" my mouth was dry as their eyes met mine. "But…well…you see…" I smacked myself on the forehead. If I had to tell them this way, then there was no way I would be able to tell them. So, even though I hadn't gone ghost for 20 years, I stood up and backed away from the table. "I'm goin' ghost!" I yelled, throwing my hands in the air above my head.

Lilith and Jamie's eyes literally grew to the size of platters as two blue rings changed me into my alter-ego, Danny Phantom.

"Oh my God." Lilith whispered, her mouth still hanging open.

"Holy fuck." Jamie mouthed, though I could have sworn he whispered it.

"See why I couldn't tell you?" I whispered back, staring down at my white-booted feet. "I hate lies because I've lived one since I was fourteen!" I hissed, tears in my eyes. I looked up and wiped my right eye. "I have been living half dead for 30 years!" my eyes glowed bright green, and my white hair fell in my face. "Do you have any idea what it's like, living a lie?"

Lilith's face fell instantly, and she began twiddling her thumbs. Jamie looked shocked, then his mouth closed.

"Uh…dad?" he asked, his voice shaking. "You…you are…Danny Phantom?"

I looked at him, my anger still controlling me partly. "Yes." I hiss, trying to calm down. "I'm used to living lies, Jamie. That's why I don't like them."

"Danny…chill. It's ok now." Tucker stood up and walked over to me. "You've got nothing to hide anymore, man. You saved the world for God's sake!" he laid a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Do you think it matters these days, Tuck? Huh?" I shot back, my shoulders slouching. "My own son would rather say I don't exist then believe me!"

"Dad, that's not what I meant-"

"Are you sure, Jamie? Because I'm still here!" I crossed my arms and floated several feet into the air. "I'm going out." I hissed. "I'll be back in a little while."

"Dad, wait!" Lilith got up from her chair and ran over to me. "We meant no harm!"

I opened my mouth to say something, but thought better of it and closed it again. Slowly, I floated back down to the floor and looked at her sadly.

"We love you, dad." she laid a gentle hand on my forearm.

"I love you guys, too." I whispered back, fighting tears once more. "I just-" I was cut off by a small voice in the back of my head.

'_You told them? I thought we agreed that you wouldn't!'_

"Sam?" I asked, feeling mesmerized by the table in front of me. "I had too! You saw what just happened!"

'_I trusted you, Danny. I'm still here!'_

"Sam, there was nothing I could do!" I begged into the air. "Please! Where are you! Who has you! I will save you!"

'_I've been taken all over. It's scary here, Danny. I don't like being here without you!'_

"What does that mean, Sam! Where don't you like going!" I begged, my heart racing through my dead chest.

'_I've been trapped with the dead for three years, Danny! Please, help me!'_

"Sam!" I fell to my knees, my hands out in front of me. "Sam!" only silence followed after. "Who is doing this!" I wailed, tears flowing freely from my eyes.

"What did she say, Danny?" Tucker asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I stared into his eyes, fear and pain clouding my own. "She said 'It's scary here, Danny. I don't like being here without you!' And 'I've been trapped with the dead for three years, Danny!' I have no idea what that means! Where could she be, Tuck?" I wiped tears from my eyes and changed back into Danny Fenton. "Where could my Sammy be?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the f-bomb there. But I honestly would'a said the same thing. xD If you read, review. Please? :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Topaz Skye:** Thank you! That means a lot! This is my second story in first person, so...thanks for reviewing! :D

**Momorulz: **Listen to the riddles Sam is saying. xD They will help you solve the mystery. Sorry for sounding like a fortune cookie, but it's the truth. Just try to solve the puzzle. xD

* * *

><p>"Tucker!" I exclaimed, pacing in front of him, Lilith, Jamie, and Valerie. "What could that mean? And why is Sam only talking in riddles!"<p>

"What did she say, again?" Tucker asked, looking up at me from his chair. He had his chin balanced on the top of his hand, making him sort of look like the 'Thinker' statue.

"'I've been trapped with the dead for three years, Danny!'" I quoted, feeling my heart ache as soon as those words left my mouth. I rubbed my forehead with my thumb and several fingers, trying to rub away the headache that was there.

"Dead…well, where are there dead?" Valerie asked, a confident look in her eye. She looked at the people around her carefully.

"Graveyards." Lilith whispered, looking down at her black boots. They looked almost like Sam's had, back when she was fourteen.

"The ocean." Jamie replied. He had always been into Naval battles.

"The Ghost Zone." Tucker whispered, looking at Valerie happily.

I gasped and stopped pacing, staring at them head on. "She could literally be anywhere!" I exclaimed, my heart pounding in my own ears.

"Where should we look first?" Valerie asked, giving me a gentle smile.

At that point, my soul felt flattened, and it seemed as though my heart had just given out. "The only place fathomable to me to look at this point would be the Ghost Zone." I replied, looking at Valerie anxiously. "But I haven't been there for over twenty years. What if it's changed?"

"Dude, it's the Ghost Zone." Tucker chided, staring right into my eyes. "It wouldn't have changed."

"True." I scratched my head, trying to think of a better place to look. "I just don't want Lilith and Jamie in there."

"I know, dude. But you can't look for her yourself." Tucker replied back, giving me an all-knowing look.

Part of me hated to admit it, but I knew deep down he was right. "Will you guys come with me, then, too?" I asked, looking from Valerie to Tucker.

"I'm in!" Valerie punched her palm and stood up in determination.

Tucker shook slightly, but stood up and waved weakly. "I am, too."

I would've rolled my eyes, or started teasing Tucker about his fear, but at that moment in time, I was too happy to even care. "We might be bringing Sam home!" I laughed happily.

"Dude, calm down." Tucker said, looking at me sternly. "I know you're excited, but…" he looked at Valerie, who looked at me caringly.

"Don't get your hopes up." Valerie smiled gently, laying a soft hand on Tucker's shoulder.

"And you are going to hate me even more." Tucker smacked himself in the forehead and kept his hand there. "I think we should get Plasmius to help."

"What!" my eyes glowed bright green. All the happiness and excitement that I had been harboring was just replaced with anger and hate. "How could you say that, Tuck? Vlad won't help me! And besides, I don't need his help!" I turned my back to Tucker and crossed my arms, a pout on my mouth.

"Danny?" Valerie walked a few steps closer to me and laid her hand on my shoulder. "I know you don't like Vlad. And I know you want to find Sam. But please, let us try. We need all the help we can get." I turned my head to see her soft eyes staring back at me. "Please?"

I groaned and turned around, tears stinging the backs of my eyes. "Fine. Call the fruit loop. I don't care." I hissed, handing her my old phone.

"What's this?" she asked, looking at the weird little flip phone.

"It's the only phone I had with everyone's numbers in it. So I keep it with me in case of emergencies." I explained, watching her flip the lid up.

"Wow." she giggled lightly. "I haven't seen a phone like this since high school."

"Yeah, I know." I chuckled. "Makes ya feel old, doesn't it?"

"Yeah." Valerie said softly, scrolling through the contacts list. "Ok. Found it! Now…let's see if we can get old fruit loop to answer."

..oo..00..oo..00..

"Daniel, I am truly sorry about your loss." Vlad took a sip of tea and sat the cup down on its platter. He was sitting on the old couch, his legs crossed comfortably.

I nodded and watched him from where I was. I was sitting down on a recliner, staring at him with hate in my eyes. "Sam has been missing for three years. You didn't know?" I hissed more than asked.

Tucker Gibbs slapped me and kept smiling at Vlad.

"No." he shook his head sadly and laid his cup down on the table beside the couch. "I've only been here for-"

"Fifteen years." I hissed.

"Has it been that long already?" he smiled evilly at me and looked around the room. We had come back to my house since Vlad wouldn't know where Valerie's and Tucker's house is.

"Yes." my hands clenched tightly into fists. "It has. Now…please. Will you help me look around the Ghost Zone for her?"

Vlad looked me in the eyes momentarily. It was amazing how young he still looked. I wanted to ask him about it, but then thought better of it. He'd probably guard the answer like he does his fortune. Then he sighed and nodded. "Though I'm not proud of it, I will help you."

That answer reminded me of the time he wanted me to fight Vortex with him. Only, he left me to get jumbled up and destroyed…which led to my destroying of him. Heh, funny memories. "Thanks. Now…about Sam. Any ideas on how to find her?" I asked hopefully.

"I would offer the infa-map, but it was destroyed years ago." Vlad said sadly, looking at me whole-heartedly. "I'm sorry, Daniel."

I glared at him momentarily. Then I took in a deep breath and asked the dreaded question: "How do you know?"

"What?" he seemed astounded by my curiosity.

"How do you know?" I hissed, my eyes glowing bright green. I could let them do that now.

"Because, dear boy, I watched Frostbite destroy it!" Vlad laughed evilly, returning my glare.

"You destroyed it." I growled, feeling my anger rise.

He looked straight at me, his eyes full of hate. "No…I just stole it one too many times." he waved off my anger and smiled smugly. "Frostbite really did destroy it."

My fists were clenched tightly at my waist, and I could feel the blood draining from them. I could also feel my white gloves breaking out of my skin. But I refused to open fire on the fruit loop. That would wait until later if he kept it up.

Tucker saw my gloves, and ran over to stand between us. "I'm sorry." he mouthed to me. Then he turned and faced Vlad. "What the hell, man!" he yelled, glaring at Vlad. I could've sworn I felt the ice in Tucker's voice. "We called you here to help! Not to freakin' destroy Danny! Haven't you forgotten your stupid past?"

"No! How can I? I still don't have him _or _his mother!" Vlad yelled, jumping off the couch. "How dare you come between myself and Daniel? This is our fight!"

"Shut it, old man!" Tucker yelled, pointing at Vlad angrily. "Chill! Are you helping us or not?"

"Grrrr…" Vlad growled, looking down at his shoes. Then he looked back up with a frown on his face. "I will help you find the girl. But it will not be the end of our tussle, Fenton." he hissed around Tucker.

"Didn't count on it." I yelled back, my anger slowly fading. My gloves disappeared back into wherever they usually hide. And I could feel my eyes fading back to their usual blue.

Tucker saw my anger fade, and he smiled. "See, good things happen when you use control."

I didn't say anything because I knew I'd just piss myself off again. So, instead, I frowned and pouted in my chair. Vlad returned to the couch and took a huge gulp of tea. The last to sit down was Tucker, and he took his sweet time.

"Danny." he looked at me curiously. "Where do you want to look first?"

I cleared my throat and looked at him. "I think we should start with Clockwork. He might tell me something."

"But…what about Dan?" he asked, looking at me intently.

"I'll threaten to let him out if he doesn't help me. How about that?" I asked cockily, an evil smile on my face.

"Dude…Clockwork can screw you whole life up-"

"Or, he can fix it for me." I shot back. "Either way, we're going to see him first."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no! Cliffy! Review? xD<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Momorulz: **Thanks! :D

**Turkeyhead987: **Put the pan down...and bring out the shotgun! You're gonna hate me after this chapter! xD

* * *

><p>"So…Dad…how are we going to get into the Ghost Zone?" Lilith asked, looking at me hopefully.<p>

"I'm not totally sure, hun." I replied. I had been racking my brain all night, trying to figure out how to tell them we _have _a ghost portal. I wasn't totally sure it worked, though. And I really didn't want Vlad to expose his secret to them. Yet, it was bound to happen sometime. "I know where there's a ghost portal, though." alright, fine, I couldn't think of any better excuse. So why not tell the truth? "But, you have to promise me, as soon as we get in that portal, you will call me Danny. Understand? You too, Jamie."

"Huh?" Jamie appeared to have been ripped out of his thoughts, but I don't know what he could have been thinking.

"I need you guys to call me Danny, alright? As soon as we get into the Ghost Zone." I shuddered as several reasons why popped into my head. There was no way I was going to put my children in danger purposely.

"Alright." Lilith agreed, smiling broadly. There was no doubt in my mind she was excited to be calling her father by his first name.

"Ok." Jamie was a little less enthusiastic. I think he just wanted to stay out of trouble, just like me when I was younger.

"And you'll need a change of clothes." I said, a semi-nervous look on my face. I _wanted _everyone to wear jumpsuits like my alter-ego wore, but I was nervous about what Tucker would say. Vlad was going as Plasmius, of course. And Valerie as the Red Huntress. But Tucker, Lilith, and Jamie were only human. Not a special suit or half-ghost side to call on.

"What do you mean?" now it was Tucker's turn to start intimidation. Of course.

"I'd really rather you all wear jumpsuits." I replied, smiling weakly at him. "That way I can give you all gadgets to help you fight any ghost we see." dang, I was still squeaking and nervous, just like I had been years ago. Time really doesn't change you, does it?

Tucker and Jamie picked up my squeak, I'm pretty sure, because Tucker held his breath for several seconds before speaking. And Jamie just stared at me, a mirthful smile on his face. Luckily, Lilith is a girl and truly doesn't care about squeaking…hopefully. Ah…fun memories from ghost fights where I, Mr. Puberty, squeaked. I almost laughed myself at the thought of that.

"Ok…Danny." Tucker took in a deep breath. "As long as you don't turn us into half-ghosts, I really don't think wearing a jumpsuit will be that bad."

I smiled and hugged him. "Thank you!"

"Whoa, man. I love you too, but still." he shook me off in an annoyed fashion.

"Sorry." I laughed. Man, today sure has been a mix of emotion. "Alright, Tuck, I'm gonna need you to help me."

"With what?" he asked, throwing me a sideways glance.

"Just follow me." I grabbed his wrist and started pulling him out of the living room.

"Where are you going, Dad?" Lilith asked, getting up off the couch.

"Uh…nowhere." I replied, turning to face her. "Just stay here. Tucker and I will come for you and Jamie soon." then, I turned both Tucker and I invisible and walked out of the room. We walked straight through the kitchen and down to the basement. The crowded, hot, dusty, old laboratory. I let him go and reappeared. Then I flipped the switch to turn the lights on.

"Now I see why you didn't want your kids down here." Tucker laughed, looking around the poorly-lit room. "It's a wreck!"

"Well I'm sorry I tried to prevent my kids from the same fate I've been cursed with!" I yelled, feeling slightly annoyed. Thank goodness my moods don't effect the weather anymore, or we'd be in trouble. Especially today.

"Dude, I know I've said this a lot tonight, but I seriously mean it when I say 'chill'!" Tucker chided, walking deeper into the room.

A small tapping noise brought us out of our thoughts, and I waited for my ghost sense to go off. It didn't, so I shook the feeling off. It was probably just a rat or something. The only problem, after several seconds, it was still tapping.

"Uh…Danny?" Tucker's shaky voice asked nervously. "What's that?" he gulped loudly and looked around.

"I don't know." I said back quietly. "But whatever it is, it's starting to annoy me!" maybe if I talked to it, it would stop?

That quieted it for a minute, only making me feel more suspicious. Then, as if it didn't care, it started up again.

"Hello?" Tucker asked, walking over to where he thought the sound was radiating from.

"No!" I yelled, looking at him confusedly. "It's coming from over here." I followed the noise, listening to it get louder as I got closer. There was a loud bang! And Tucker's eyes shifted to mine. "It was just my head." I yelled back, rubbing my forehead feverishly. I hit it off the ghost portal that had been installed there years ago. "And I'm ok!"

Tucker's lip started to quiver, and before I knew it he burst out laughing. "Danny! You old fart! You hit the portal! Ha ha!"

"Oh shut it!" I yelled back, groping for the button on the outside of the door. There usually was one…but it seemed to have vanished. And, strangely enough, the tapping noise was still bugging me. "Tucker!" I yelled, hoping to pull him out of his laughter. "What happened to the button that used to be out here?"

"I don't know, man! It's your house!" Tucker yelled back, walking over to me. "How would I know?" he asked cockily, stopping a foot away from me.

"I don't know. You just usually know crap like this." I shot back, looking all around the portal's entrance. "Where the heck could the button have gone?" I asked, feeling slightly frustrated.

"Dude, it's your house." Tucker crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I wouldn't be surprised if it developed legs and walked away."

I was about to roll my eyes when I realized the truth behind what he was saying. If my mom had gotten to it, there was a real chance it had done just that. "You know what, Tuck?" I asked, slightly annoyed. "It's not like I had a choice in any of this."

"I know, I know." Tucker rolled his eyes and walked to the right of the portal, looking up and down the walls for the button. "Because it was Sam who made you part ghost. Yadah yadah yadah. Talk talk talk. Truth truth truth." then, something caught his attention. He stooped down on both knees and looked at the wall curiously. "Hey…Danny? Check this out." he said, waving me over towards him.

I walked the two feet he had gone and sat down beside him, saving my knees from the pain his were sure to feel as soon as he attempted to get up. "What is it?" I asked, examining the wall.

"Look." he pointed to a black streak on the bottom of the wall.

"But…?" I ran my fingers over some of it, and the black dust seemed to come off. "This doesn't make any sense…" I looked the left and noticed the streak continued to the portal. It didn't just continue to the portal, either. It totally encircled it!

"Dude, you are blind." Tucker forced himself up off the ground and walked back over to the portal entrance.

I rolled my eyes and stood up, following him over to the portal. "It's all around the thing." I said curiously, rubbing my fingers all along the outer border of the portal.

"The only time I've seen that is-"

"When I was half killed." I replied, a disturbing feeling working into my chest. I felt ice pump through my veins and fear worm into my stomach. "What if someone else was half killed?" I asked, my eyes wide. I looked at Tucker nervously.

As the thought hit him, his eyes became just as wide as mine. "What if there is a new halfa out there!" he yelled nervously. I could see his body starting to shake. "Who could it be? What if someone broke in? What if they fully died? What if they're still in the portal! Dude! We could be tried for murder if there is some dead person in that portal!"

"Um, Tuck? My house, my problem?" I said, a confused look on my face. "Though you do bring up a good point. We have to find a way to open that door."

Tucker looked at me for a single second before running over to where we originally had the computers that worked the portal. "Maybe there's something here!" he yelled, looking desperately all over the desk.

"I don't know!" I yelled back, running over and doing the exact same thing he was doing. We patted the upper and lower part of the desk down, trying desperately to find the equipment we knew opened the portal. There was nothing anywhere.

"Dude! Why'd ya have to go and clean up your parents' mess?" Tucker chided, looking at me angrily.

"I didn't do it!" I yelled, both my palms flattened on the top surface of the dusty desk.

"There has to be someway to force open that door!" Tucker yelled, running back over to it.

I took in a deep breath and ran over with him. "Maybe I can force it open?" I asked more than told. "Get outa the way, Tuck." I said, a determined and confident look covering my face. "I'm goin' ghost!" I yelled, watching the blue rings change me into my alter-ego. "Alright, so I'm going to try to pry the door open."

"You do that…" Tucker smiled at me and backed up.

"Ok." I cracked my knuckles and shoved my fingers in the crack of the door as best I could. It was agonizingly painful, but I bit my bottom lip and started trying to rip the door open. As I realized how hard it was going to be, I closed my eyes tightly and started screaming, trying desperately to get the door open. "AAAH!" I yelled, my fingers on fire.

"Come on, Danny! You can do it!" Tucker yelled, bouncing up and down slightly.

"AAAH!" I yelled, feeling the doors slowly open.

"You're doing it, man! You're doing it!" Tucker cheered, watching as inch after agonizing inch was added between the doors of the portal.

"RAAAAH!" I forced it the whole way open and fell to my hands and knees. "Uh…" I gasped for breath and changed back into Danny Fenton. Sweat ran down the sides of my face.

"Good job, man." Tucker stared into the portal, a happy look on his face. "You got it."

"Thanks." I pushed myself up off the ground and took in a deep breath, feeling weak and plagued by a slight headache.

A green glow was radiating from the portal, and in a few seconds time, an electric bolt flashed on the inside. Tucker and I shielded our eyes with our forearms, waiting for the bolt to pass. It did, and we were able to look again.

"And…it's on?" Tucker asked, looking at me curiously. "That's weird."

"Very." I replied, scratching my chin and trying desperately to think. "I wonder how that happened?"

Tucker shook his head and pointed behind him.

"What?" I asked, looking back at him curiously.

"Should I go get them? We need to go in there."

"Yeah." I said. "Sure." it was puzzling. Who had half-died turning this thing back on? And where they still alive? Maybe someone broke in while I was at work a few days ago? I'll ask the kids about it.

I was left to my thoughts for a full three minutes before Vlad, as Plasmius, Valerie, as the Red Huntress, and Lilith, Jamie, and Tucker appeared downstairs. I turned into Danny Phantom and dug a few jumpsuits out. My mom had actually left a blue one, so I gave that one to Lilith. Tucker and Jamie had to settle for the white one I wore when I was half-killed. But, surprisingly enough, everyone seemed happy with the outfits they were wearing.

"Alright, guys! Are you ready to enter the Ghost Zone?"

"Yes sir!" everyone yelled back, making me smile.

"Then let's go!"

"Whoo!" Lilith and Jamie yelled happily.

"I need two people to grab onto me!" I commanded. Lilith and Jamie walked over to me. One grabbed onto my right shoulder, the other, the left. Tucker got on Valerie's air board, and Vlad was left to fly by himself. "Now, it's gonna get bumpy!" I yelled. "Let's go!" I flew straight into the portal, Jamie and Lilith holding onto my shoulders for dear life. Valerie and Tucker followed me in, and Vlad was the last to come through. I knew we shouldn't've left the doors open, but I didn't truly care. I was going to find Sam.

..oo..00..oo..00..

"Dad, how far away is this place?" Lilith complained, leaning her head against my own.

"Yeah, I'm getting sick of flying through this!" Jamie complained, biting his nails to pass the time.

"Well I'm sorry that the Ghost Zone is an endless realm!" I exclaimed, trying to get them to stop dancing on my last nerve.

"What! You didn't-" Lilith was cut off by a low-in-pitch yell.

"WHELP!"

"Oh no." I shook my head. "Why in the name of sense-"

"What are you doing here?"

I turned my head and saw Skulker. He was floating several feet away from us, a smile on his metallic lips. "We're in here for uh…field trip." I lied. "These two kids wanted to see the Ghost Zone."

"So you actually brought them in here?" Skulker laughed lightly. "I never thought I'd see you again."

"Dude, where's the nearest place to land?" Jamie asked quickly before I could say anything. "I'm sick of flying."

I was slightly surprised. Jamie wasn't afraid of Skulker? Odd… "Yeah…I guess they want a break."

"Just follow me, I guess, whelp. I think there's a floating island around here somewhere." Skulker smiled and waved for me to follow him, which I did. Vlad followed after me, and Tucker and Valerie brought up the rear.

It took a few minutes to get where Skulker wanted us to be, but as soon as we got there, I landed and dropped Lilith and Jamie on the solid ground.

"Whoa." Jamie whispered, looking all around him.

"Cool." Lilith whispered, looking at Skulker intently.

"Thanks dude." I smiled, reaching a hand out.

"What's that?" Skulker asked, looking at my hand as though it contained poison.

"Uh…shake hands?" I asked, giving him a sideways glance.

"The hunter never sides with the prey…even if the prey saved the world." Skulker hissed, a stern look on his face.

"You still think you'll have my hide someday, don't you?" I asked. Skulker nodded and crossed his arms. "Well, how about this. The day you get my hide will probably be the day Walker gets my three thousand years." I chuckled lightly and floated several feet off the ground. "Speaking of which, I find it hard to believe you came alone."

"Well, you have Plasmius there." Skulker pointed to Vlad weakly. "I wouldn't attack you with him around."

"Why?" I asked, glancing back at the other ghost. Vlad, Tucker, and Valerie had long since landed.

"He's too strong."

I raised my eyebrows and put a hand on my hip. "Really?" I asked, not believing a word he said.

"Nope!" Skulker laughed, gripping his stomach and throwing his head back. "Ember! Johnny! We have visitors!"

"Oh no." I whispered, looking around nervously.

"Hey Dipstick!" Ember popped up in front of me. After all these years, she still looked like the teenager she was in my day. "Miss my music?" she pulled up her guitar and strummed it, sending a pink wave at me. It sent me flying back towards a rock wall, which I hit hard.

"Ah!" I yelled, prying myself off and cracking my back. "Ember!"

"That's not all this baby can do!" She sent a new wave at me. It was green, and I had never seen it before. Unfortunately, I figured out what it did as soon as it hit me.

Two vines broke through the ground, circling around both of my legs. I tried to phase through their grip, but they only became tighter. When I tried to freeze them, it backfired. They ended up freezing the bottom of my boots to the ground. "New power?" I hissed, glaring at her from my permanent spot.

"You know it, baby cakes!" she laughed.

"Let him go!" Valerie yelled, dropping Tucker on the ground and flying at her.

"Yawn." Ember pretended to yawn. "Skulker, honey, you can take care of her."

"Yes dear." Skulker mumbled, lifting his wrist to Valerie and shooting a green glowing net at her.

"Gah!" she yelled, engulfed by the net and taken back to the wall. "Help!"

"If I could!" I yelled back, trying to pull my legs out of the hold. "Vlad! Help!" I yelled, shooting at the vines with my ecto-ray.

"I'm trying Daniel!" Vlad yelled, splitting into three copies of himself. "Come on, boys!" he yelled angrily. "Get them!"

Let's just say Vlad's attempts to stop Johnny, Ember, Shadow, and Skulker at the same time were less than helpful. He ended up in the same trap Valerie was in, only it was made from the vines I was fighting.

"Now…who are you?" Ember asked casually, walking over to Jamie curiously.

"Jamie." he hissed, staring her in the face. "I'm Danny's friend." he gestured to me quickly. "What do you want?"

"Just a good fight, little man." she teased, then walked over to Lilith. "Who are you, baby pop?"

"Baby pop?" Lilith echoed. She crossed her arms and stared at the pop-singing ghost. "What kind of name is baby pop?"

"The kind I'm going to engrave on your forehead-" she rubbed her ghoulish hand over Lilith's forehead. "-unless you tell me what your real name is."

"Lilith." Lilith hissed, pouting like a small child and crossing her arms.

"What an unusual name." Ember laughed, walking over to Tucker. "And you. I think I've seen you before." she laughed, putting a hand on Tucker's shoulder and walking slowly behind him. "Tucker…isn't it?" she whispered in his left ear. "My biggest fan?" she walked around him until she was standing in front of him.

"N-no." Tucker stuttered nervously. "Not anymore."

Ember rolled her eyes and walked back over to her ghost group. "Is this the best you could do, Dipstick?" she laughed evilly and glared at me.

I looked up at her angrily, still trying to pull my leg from the vine's hold.

"No!" someone behind me yelled. "It's not!"

I turned and saw my child standing there, an angry glare in their eye. "What?" I whispered, never removing my eyes from their form.

"Because I'm goin' ghost!"

* * *

><p><strong>O.O Who could it be? Jamie? Lilith? Who's ready to strangle me for leaving you there? Turkeyhead? Momo? Forever? xD Review! Tell me who <em>you <em>think the ghost kid is! **


	6. Chapter 6

**GhostGirl36: **Sorry for the late update! I usually update every day if I get the chance! But thank you so much for taking an interest in my story!

**Topaz Skye: **I know, they suck. *shrugs* That's why I'm so good at them. Building suspense is my life. ;-)

**Turkeyhead987: **Lol you'll just have to keep reading to find out...:P And thank you for taking an interest in my story. So much so that I've been beaten down by your murder weapon and a pan! xD

**ForeverHalfa:** It's ok, girl. And thanks! On the 29th we find out if the surgery worked or not. Fingers crossed it did! :D

**Momorulz:** Sam isn't Danny's child. xD But thanks for reviewing. :P

**Ok! Bring on the chappy! Oh, and sorry for the f bomb...v...there.**

* * *

><p>"Oh my God." I whispered, watching my child go ghost. They <em>went <em>ghost. How the fuck is that even possible?

"You're goin' down, Ember!"

My mouth hung open as I watched my child fight her and _take her down. _"Oh my God…Jamie!" I yelled, ripping and tearing, trying desperately to get my legs out of the vines.

He paid me no attention, just continued beating the crap out of Skulker, Johnny, and Shadow. After several minutes, the four ghosts were in a messy heap on the other side of the floating hunk of ground we were on.

Jamie cracked his knuckles and flew over to us, a serious look on his face. He got down on one knee beside where I was and burned the vines off of my legs. Then he stood up and ripped Valerie and Vlad free of their net prisons.

All I could do was watch in horror as Jamie went around, making sure everyone was ok. Turns out, I wasn't the only one lying! "J-J-Jamie?" I whimpered, watching him float several feet above the ground while talking to his sister.

He tossed me a careless look and smiled. "Yeah, Dad?"

"Come over here…please?" I whispered sadly, looking down at my soiled, white boots.

Jamie's face instantly became filled with fear as he _walked _over to me. "Yeah Dad?" he asked again, standing in front of me nervously.

I crossed my arms and looked straight at him, a semi-angry look on my face. Before I could speak, I realized just how much he was like me. His outfit was pitchblack, his black hair turned hair white. His eyes were green, and his boots, collar, belt, and gloves were white. The only different was his costume had nothing on the front. Mine has a 'DP' logo. "How long ago?" I whispered, looking at him sternly.

"About three months ago." he sighed, looking down at his boots nervously.

"How?" I asked, looking him in the eye.

"I was curious." Jamie shrugged, still slightly cowering away from me.

"You were curious about…?" I continued the intimidation, trying desperately to keep my cool. Now I know how Mom felt when she discovered I was dead…ish.

"The story behind Danny Phantom." he looked down again, this time mumbling something to himself before continuing. "A couple of guys at school had told me that he _couldn't _exist because the portal he died in was no where to be found. And since Gram and Pap are ghost hunters, I figured there might be something in the basement to help prove my case." he cleared his throat and looked up at me sadly. "Tah-dah, a ghost portal. And a half-dead Jamie."

Tears began to sting the backs of my eyes as the realization of my son's fate clouded into my mind. He would be cursed to live a lie, just like I was. But that didn't stop me from wrapping him up in a big hug. "Oh, son…" I whispered, a single tear flowing from my right eye.

At first, Jamie seemed surprised. But after a second to understand what was happening, he hugged me back. Then he sniffed and looked up at me. "I'm so sorry, Dad."

"It's alright." I whispered, petting the back of his head gently. "We can get through this. Right?" I pulled back and looked across at him.

"If you have for 30 years, then I think I can." he winked at me and smiled. "How much trouble am I in?"

Ah, the dreaded question. I had to know that was coming. "None." I shrugged, looking at him happily. "I mean, sure, I'm upset that you're like me. But I'm also happy that you showed me in the most awesome way possible!" I laughed excitedly, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"It's not nearly as awesome as the way you told Gram and Pap, though, Dad." Jamie said sadly, looking down to the ground.

I rolled my eyes and bumped his chin up. "Dude, I saved the world. Big freakin' whoop. But you…man, you saved _us._" I gestured to the people around me, a huge smile on my face. "Now, I'm not sayin' you couldn't've left Vlad where he was, but-"

"Da-_ad._" Jamie rolled his eyes, crossing his arms in annoyance.

"But I'm glad you were there to save us." I smiled, keeping a happy face for the others. "Just…tell me you didn't tell anyone about this?"

"Lilith…Brent…Ann…" Jamie looked away for a minute. "Brent and Ann were with me when it happened. Lilith sorta found out on her own."

"Well, that is your sister." I shrugged, laughing slightly at the similarities between our cases.

"You know it." Jamie chuckled.

I nodded and started walking over to the others. Jamie waited about three seconds before he started walking with me. I think it's just because he was a little slow on what was happening.

"So…" Lilith looked at both of us nervously. "How are my two favorite ghosts?"

"We're good." I laughed, patting Jamie on the back. "No problems."

Jamie looked up at me happily, then looked down again and smiled at his sister. "I think that life just got a whole lot easier."

..oo..00..oo..00..

"Oh my GOD!" Lilith yelled, giggling lightly. "Stop tickling me, retard!"

"Yes, mother." I laughed, tickling her gently. "I'm sooo sorry I'm trying to make this trip go by quicker." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes and laughing.

"Dude, knock it off!" she squealed, kicking and flailing her arms happily.

"I'll save you!" Jamie exclaimed boldly, flying over to us. He grabbed Lilith under the arms and pulled her up as hard as he could.

"Jamie Phantom to the rescue, huh?" I laughed, holding onto Lilith's calves as best I could. "You'll have to try harder than that!" I closed my arms tightly around her legs, hoping she didn't fall and slam my back.

"I'm not Jamie Phantom!" Jamie yelled, still milking the bold voice. "I'm…I'm…" his voice lost its boldness gradually. "I'm…I'm…I'm who?"

I looked up at him, a confused look on my face. "You don't want to be called Jamie Phantom?"

"Not really." he shrugged, floating in a sitting position beside Lilith. "Sorry." Jamie mumbled, shrugging again. "I just don't know what I want to be called!"

"Not…Jamie Phantom?" I asked, scratching my head. "Every halfa I know has their first name in their ghost's name."

"And that's, what, three?" Jamie asked sarcastically, raising an eyebrow.

"Watch it, smart ass." I laughed, looking at him curiously. "What about 'Game Boy'?"

"'Game' who?" Jamie asked, giving me a sideways glance.

"Oh I forgot-"

"My generation." Jamie rolled his eyes and stood up. "I know. Now, please, give me a minute to think."

Well, it took several minutes for him to come up with a name. Minutes filled with groaning, sighing, gasping, and terrible ideas. I had a serious headache by the time he smiled and looked up at me happily. "I've got it!" he yelled, an excited grin on his mouth. "My ghost name!"

Lilith, Tucker, Valerie, Vlad, and I all gathered around, awaiting with vigor for him to say the next sentence.

"My name shall be…

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry! But I held you off long enough! <em>And <em>I need your help! What do I call Jamie Phantom? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, so after days of frustration, I came up with his name. At first, I was thinking 'If all else fails, I'll call him Inviso-Bill'. And that got me to thinking: 'Hey, Amity Park pulled that out of a ghost's characteristics. So, why can't I pull something out like that?' So I did! And wha-lah! Ectoranium popped into my head, turning into Ecto_Rayn. Or, Ray. xD**

**Topaz Skye: **That's actually a cool name. But, sadly, it doesn't fit Jamie's personality very well. Good idea though! :D

**Turkeyhead987: **That was an Awesomely-Weird name! xD And thanks! I wanted to show that Danny and Jamie's relationship isn't what you usually see in stuff like this. Sure, Lilith is a Daddy's girl, but Jamie isn't 100% distant from Danny. I was trying to show they are familiar with each other. Friends. You know? Tryin' to escape the stereo-type. :)

**Momorulz:** It's ok. That would be awesome. But, nah. xD

**ForverHalfa:** You guessed wrong, yes, but you gave me a good idea. *glances around* I've said to much! xD

**So, as always, thanks for reviewing guys! And thank you for enjoying my story! :D**

* * *

><p>"My ghost's name shall be…Ecto-Rayn!" Jamie smiled happily, looking at us excitedly. "With a 'y' instead of an 'I'. And, just call me 'Ray' for short."<p>

"Ecto…Rayn?" I asked, slightly confused. "Why Ecto-Rayn?"

"I was thinking of Ectoranium when I was trying to figure out what to call myself." he shrugged, smiling excitedly.

"You know about Ectoranium?" I asked, my confusion deepening. "How?"

"I found a sample in the lab." Jamie said quickly, not totally looking me in the eye.

"Dude, how much do you know?" I asked, looking at him suspiciously. I crossed my arms in front of my chest and stared at him. "Spill."

"I know what my powers are." he shrugged, looking at all of us. "And I know the ghosts you fought. Mostly because I've fought them too-" he said quickly, hoping I hadn't heard.

Unluckily for him, I did. "You what? How? Start talking!"

"They sort of escaped the portal. I've been fighting them down in the lab."

"But I never saw your ghost sense go off." I whispered, feeling more fear start to course into my veins. I wasn't mad, oh no, I was afraid.

"Ghost…oh! That thing! I learned to control that." Jamie swatted at the air like a diva would. He seemed to be swatting away the fly of immaturity. "Now, something completely different happens to me when there's a ghost around."

"Really?" I raised my eyebrows in surprise. It took me three years to learn to control my ghost sense. And even then, after I had saved the world, I didn't need to hide it. "What happens?"

"Oh…I just…sorta…get a chill…I shiver." Jamie admitted, blushing a pale pink.

"Ohhh." I said, remembering seeing Jamie shiver a lot in the past month. I thought he was getting cold from the air conditioner. But I guess it was what he had trained himself to do. "That explains some things."

"Yeah…ok…" Jamie sighed and flew ahead of me.

I looked behind me, seeing how Valerie, Tucker, and Vlad were doing. "How are you guys?" I called back loudly.

"We're good!" Valerie gave me a thumbs up.

"We're bored!" Tucker yelled, his arms crossed and a pout on his lips.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Lilith. "How about you?" I asked, dropping her back down into my arms. "How bored are you?"

"Eh." she shrugged. "I'm in my own dream world right now. I'm not really all that bored."

"That's good." I smiled, then raised my voice. "Because that building in front of us is Clockwork's domain!"

Jamie looked back at me, and Tucker looked anxiously up at me. At the same time, they both exclaimed: "Are you serious?"

I chuckled happily and nodded. "As serious as the day I-"

'_Danny, where are you? What has happened to Jamie? Why didn't you know!'_

Damn it. "Sam?" I whispered, staring blankly ahead. "I don't-"

"He's in it again!" Lilith yelled, shaking my shoulder.

'_You allowed our son to _die!_ I leave you for three years, and our son is _dead! _Danny, come on now. I thought you could do better than that.'_

"Well I'm sorry I was left alone with them!" I yelled anxiously back, still in my blank, almost hypnotized, state.

'_Do not yell at me! It's not like I had a choice! He dragged me here, Danny! He stole me! I thought you'd always be there to save me!'_

"I'm sorry I wasn't!" I yelled loudly. I could feel my body starting to shake. "Who stole you? What's his name?"

'_He brought me in here Danny! I've been stuck with him for three years! Please! Just bring me back home!'_

"Why do you keep avoiding telling me the truth? Huh? Who is _He, _Sam? Please tell me!" I yelled desperately, feeling anger and anxiety make my shaking become worse. If I had been in my right mind, I would have been worried about Lilith. But I couldn't even detect I was alive.

'_If I tell you, he'll know! He's trapped me! If I tell…you all will die! You can't know!'_

"Sam! We won't die! Please! Who is doing this?" I begged to the air in front of me. I think somewhere in time I stopped flying, because Valerie and Tucker were floating in front of me in a matter of seconds.

'_I love you! I won't let him hurt you!'_

"Sam!"

'_Find me…'_

The last thing she said to me was a faint whisper, tickling my eardrums with its gentle sound. "Sam! Please!" there was only silence that followed. "Sam!" I cried, tears coming to my eyes again. "Damn it!"

"Shhh…" Tucker rubbed my shoulder gently. "It'll be ok. We'll find her."

I looked around me, seeing Jamie to my left, Tucker to my right, and Valerie holding Lilith in a frightened hug in front of me. The only person I didn't see was Vlad. But after a second glance around, I saw him behind Tucker, a worried look on his face.

"Oh my God…I scared Lilith." tears began spilling down over my cheeks. They were hot and salty, hitting my lips and getting sucked into my nose with each breath I took. "Why does this keep happening!" I wailed, burying my face in my hands.

I felt a small hand on my shoulder. It was quiet and gentle, and when I looked up I began to cry harder. Lilith was smiling back at me, a forgiving look on her face. I dug my face into my hands again, refusing to look up until the sobs that shook through my body subsided.

"Come on." Tucker said when I had pulled myself together. "Let's go see Clockwork."

..oo..00..oo..00..

* * *

><p><strong>Who could have Sam? Will <em>He <em>ever set her free? Will Danny die, trying to get the answer out of her?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright, just a warning. I drank a coffee super loaded with sugar tonight, so if something doesn't make sense, that's why. That's also why this chapter is so short. I really didn't want to screw it up. And yes, I am ROLF as I type this, and, probably, as you speak. **

**Turkeyhead987: **Yey for good moods! Be ready for a sour mood! xD

**GhostGirl36: **That's a good guess. But only I know who it is! Mwahaahaahaa! I'm 'A' in this story! xD Pretty Little Liars reference...no? Sorreh, to much sugary, yummy, awesome...COFFEE! XD

**ForeverHalfa: **You can't know! I've said to much! xD

**Kats02980416:** Thanks for reviewing! :D And, yeah, them knowing Danny's secret sort of helps the story build. :)

**Topaz Skye: **From humor to action in this next chapter. xD But thank you! I really enhoy writing this story. It's so...interesting.

**Thanks you guys! I can't wait to update the next chappy! :D**

* * *

><p>"Clockwork?" I called, peering into the dark room. We had just entered into his small domain.<p>

"Clockwork!" Tucker's, Vlad's, and Valerie's cries bounced off the walls.

"Clockwork?" Jamie looked around, trying to see through the darkness. His green eyes pierced through it the same way mine did.

"Where are you?" I called, making an ecto-light come out of my palm. The room instantly lit up, making it easier to see. Vlad and Jamie saw what I was doing and copied me, making the room three times brighter.

"What do you want?" a frail man asked, leaning over a desk with his back turned to us.

"Clockwork! There you are!" I smiled, walking happily over to him. I reached my hand out and almost had it on my shoulder when he whirled around, grabbed my wrist, and had his face three inches away from mine. His dark eyes turned red as he stared into mine. "Clockwork?" I whispered, worried about what he was thinking.

"Who are you!" he yelled, grabbing my other wrist and digging his nails into my covered skin.

"Ah!" I yelled, looking down. I saw his fingers disappear into my wrists, holding me where I was by the bone. "Daniel Phantom!" I yelled, staring back into his eyes.

"Daniel…?" his eyes flashed back to their weird dark color. It sort of confused me. "Why…why are you here?" he stuttered, pulling his hands out of my wrists gently.

"Why do you look so stressed?" I asked, gripping my right wrist with my left hand. "And what happened to your eyes?"

"Time changes people, Danny. Even ghosts." he chuckled lightly before a sad grin wormed onto his face. "What brings you here?"

"You should know." I crossed my arms and looked at him gently. He seemed so much more hurt compared to the last time I saw him. It was like he was glass, one touch and he'd turn to dust. Even in his young adult state. Which quickly reverted to his old man state.

"Is it about the girl?" Clockwork asked, pointing to Lilith.

I raised my eyebrows and looked at her curiously. She shrugged and gave me a sideways glance. I returned my gaze to Clockwork and frowned. "No? It's about Sam."

"Oh!" Clockwork smacked himself on the forehead. "Stupid memory. What is it that's bothering you about Sam, hm?"

"She's been contacting me through my mind somehow. And she won't tell me who's captured her. Just that she's alive and she needs me to save her." I informed, feeling fear push ice through my veins. I brushed my white bangs out of my face and rubbed my forehead, stopping the itch they had caused.

"Oh…that…" Clockwork looked up at me nervously. "Well…you see…uh…I can't really, truly, fairly…yeah, let's go with that…fairly tell you about what's happened to her."

"What do you mean 'fairly'? _She _was stolen from me! Wouldn't you call that unfair?" I yelled, my anger rising. "I mean, come on! I didn't just waltz in here, expecting to be blown off!"

"I'm sorry, Daniel! Truly, I am! But you know I can't tell you about the future!"

"You just did with Lilith! I don't know what you're talking about, but you did just suspect we were here about her!" I exclaimed, feeling desperation start to overwhelm me. "Come on, man! Please! I can't keep living without my wife!"

"You know what, Fenton!" Clockwork yelled, his anger seeping through his words. "It's not like I wanted Dan to exist, either! But he does! It's not like I want to live forever, but I'm going to! And lastly, it's not like I wanted Dan to freakin' escape! But. He. DID."

I was about to shout a reply when what he said hit me. He sighed and turned his back to me, floating over to a little tv screen.

"Look here, Daniel." he tapped the screen sadly.

I turned my body and looked at the screen. Then, I nodded and watched as a small glance in the past played before me. Dan was laughing evilly, standing over a paralyzed body. At first glance, it looked like a random person. But with the second, I realized it was Clockwork himself. Somehow, someway, Dan had escaped _and _managed to almost _re_-kill Clockwork.

"I'm coming back!" the digital Dan yelled, staring evilly into the camera. "You better watch your back, boy!"

My mouth dropped as Clockwork turned the tv off. "I'm so sorry, Daniel."

"Where is he? Does he have Sam? Why is he free?" questions poured out of my mouth like water from a faucet.

"I can't tell you where he is! But I can tell you he holds the key!" Clockwork yelled, frustration clearly in his voice.

"For the love of God, man!" I gripped his robe in both my hands and shoved him against a wall. "Tell me where my wife is!"

"He holds the key! Find him! And you will find the key!" Clockwork yelled in my face, struggling to get out of my grip.

"Why are you talking in riddles!" My eyes glowed brightly in his face. "Does Dan have her or not!"

"He has the key! Daniel, he has the key!"

* * *

><p><strong>O.O" What freakin' key could Dan possibly have? And why is there a riddle everywhere Danny turns? Review? <strong>

**Turkeyhead: *whips out pan***

**Hayden (me): O.O" Uh...**

**Turkeyhead: You know what this is.**

**Hayden (me): *nods* AAAAHHH! *takes off running* **

**Turkeyhead: COME BACK HERE! *chases me***


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright, well, this chapter is fairly short too. But I needed to update, and I don't really have the time to write long chapters. D: **

**Turkeyhead987: **Yey! I'm a favorite author! :D And yeah, I wanted the raw emotion to be shown. ^_^ *looks around* Pan? Oh paaaan! Where are you?

Pan: Right here! *hits me over the head*

Me: Ugghh...

**Inuyashasgirl18:** Yey! I'm honored. :) Thank you for reading my fanfic! :D

**Kats02980416:** Thanks. That was the goal. I was doing my best to show the anger and pain Danny was feeling along with the frustration and frailness of Clockwork. :)

**ChocolateSunshine500: **Yeah, poor guy. And totally! I have no idea how many chapters this story'll have! But I'm thinkin a lot more than my norm. Which means, a lot more than 10. :O

**Thank you guys! I really love reading your reviews! :D**

* * *

><p>..oo..00..oo..00..<p>

"Damn it." I hissed, sitting down on the steps outside my house sadly. We had gotten back from the Ghost Zone ten minutes ago, and Jamie and Lilith had gone to their rooms. Tucker, Valerie, and Vlad headed home, their heads hung low. I came outside, mourning the loss of my wife once more. I felt hopeless. Everywhere I looked, there'd be a dead end. Where could I possibly go now?

I was still in Phantom mode, my white hair falling over my eyes. Everyone who walked past me caught my eye in one way or another. Some stifled a laugh and walked away. Some pointed and stared. And others just kept walking, completely ignoring my presence.

"I can't believe I failed." I sniffed, wiping my nose on my sleeve roughly. I stood up and walked down the sidewalk, my head hung and my hands deep in the pockets of my ghost suit.

"Danny!" A happy voice yelled from somewhere in front of me.

"What?" I hissed, looking up to see a tall man with blonde hair.

"How are ya, buddy?" he asked, laying a gentle hand on my shoulder. He was a whole head taller than me, and had a nice pair of no-framed glasses on his face.

"How do I look?" I hissed, wiping my eyes angrily.

"Like you were hit by a bus." he said honestly, his hand still on my shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" I sighed, looking down again. "Well…Dash, I failed…" I muttered before I could stop.

"You…failed?" Dash asked, dropping the black briefcase he was carrying. "How?"

"I lost Sam." I looked up at him, tears in my eyes. "I failed her…years ago. And just when I had the chance to find her…gone…"

"Oh man. I remember hearing about that. I'm so sorry, bro." he wrapped me in a big hug.

I looked at him curiously for a minute. After he found out I was Phantom, he started hugging me instead of beating on me. It used to be funny, but now it's just annoying. "Dash…let go." I mumbled, squirming out of his grip.

"Sorry." he let me go and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I just thought-"

"I know." I patted his shoulder gently. "It's alright."

"Thanks, bro." Dash smiled at me happily. "So where ya headed?" he asked curiously, stepping out of my way.

"I'm not totally sure. But-" I started before he could talk. "I really need to go alone. Try to clear my head. Ya know?"

Dash hung his head slightly and nodded. "Yeah." then he waved and started walking again. "Bye Phantom."

"Bye…Dash." I said weakly, waving to him. I watched him until he was out of sight, then I jumped high into the air and started flying. I was a good fifty or sixty feet in the air, just trying to fly and be peaceful. It was hard, but I needed to find peace somewhere. Unfortunately for me, an annoying voice rang out, startling me. I looked all around, trying desperately to find the source.

"FENTON!" it yelled again.

I kept looking all around, but no matter what I did, I couldn't find the yeller. A slight whisper tickled the back of my neck, and I turned around as quickly as I could. Nothing was there. An echo surrounded me.

"You are weak!" a little whisper tickled my ear.

There was someone here! And they were playing a mind trick on me. "Who are you!" I yelled, moving around in circles frantically, trying to find the voice.

"Riddles riddles everywhere!" the voice whispered again, running fingers along the back of my neck. I turned frantically, but again did not see the voice. "I'm still here! And she's still there!" the voice laughed evilly and dissipated, leaving me angry and confused.

"What do you want?" I begged, my hands turning green. "Show yourself!" hatred worked through my heart and into my body, filling me with anger and pain. "I will shoot!" I raised my hands up to my shoulders and pointed them every which way.

There was a whisper of a laugh again, and I turned and shot as quickly as I could. Nothingness followed. Blank, silent, nothingness. It was eerie and nerve-wracking.

"You are mine." the voice said loudly in my ear. The next thing I knew, everything went black.

..oo..00..oo..00..

* * *

><p><strong>O.O" WTF did I do to Danny? Who has him...if anyone? What the heck is happening? Please review! :D<strong>

**Turkeyhead: I'm not even sayin it. Update. NOW.**

**Hayden (me): I will! I can't just leave you all there! Heck, I can't even leave myself there! I have to write what happens next! xD O.O**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! Sorry it's been so long! I've been killer busy! School starts on Tuesday! O.O"**

**Turkeyhead987: ***stirs* Ugh...my head...O.O *shakes* But yeah, I thought the pan could talk? xD

**Forverhalfa: **Lol yeah! I can't stand him! :P Lol why are my stories always so Dan-ish? xD

**Thanks for reviewing, guys! Again, really sorry for the late update. Really freakin busy! O.O"**

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and almost screamed in fear. I saw nothing. It was pitch black. I tried to move, to yell, to struggle. But there was nothing. I could tell my arms were tied behind me, and my feet were tied down to something. A piece of cloth was tied tightly around my mouth, preventing me from speaking. It was gagging me so much it was almost hard to breathe.<p>

"Hello, Danny-boy." an evil voice in front of me hissed. "So nice to see you again."

"MMM! MMM!" I yelled, trying desperately to mask the fear that was so clearly radiating from my body.

"What's that? Is little Phantom afraid?" the voice asked, coming closer to me. In a few seconds time, I felt cold fingers running along the side of my neck. "You should be."

I looked all around, trying desperately to see who my attacker was. But the room was so dark, that not even hours in the room could've let my eyes adjust.

I started shaking violently as fear and pain coursed through my body. Something was amiss, and I was afraid to find out what it was.

"I'll bet you're wondering why you're here." the voice whispered in my ear. Its fingers trickled along my face gently. "You knew too much." it hissed, jabbing my in the cheek with a long fingernail.

"MM!" I yelled, tears coming to my eyes. This was too much! I was so close to passing out right there from fear and anxiety.

"And now, your children get to wonder what happened to Daddy-kins." the evil voice laughed menacingly. "Ha! You're leaving your half-life in the hands of Jamie."

"MM!" I yelled, struggling again. My kids were alone. I had to find a way to get out!

"Shhh…" fingers ran through my snow-white hair. "I won't tell!" the voice laughed evilly again. "Good night."

With those final words came a heavy feeling. My eyelids drooped, my breathing slowed, and before I knew it, I was out cold all over again.

..oo..00..oo..00..

"_Danny!" a woman's voice called carelessly. "Danny!"_

"_I'm here!" I yelled back, opening my eyes. All around me was a meadow. It had black and purple roses. _

"_Funny boy." the dreamy voice of the woman laughed. "You don't need to be a ghost here." she appeared in front of me, her long black hair shining brightly under the sun's light._

"_Sam!" I looked her up and down. "I can't believe it!"_

"_Can't believe what, Danny?" she asked, putting a gentle hand on my shoulder. "That you're still Phantom? You better change back before school starts." she giggled and pinched a bit of loose fabric around my shoulder._

"_School…?" I echoed, looking down at myself. Then I looked up at her again, realizing what she meant. We were fifteen again. _

"_You wouldn't want to freak out our teachers, now would you?" she giggled, running her gentle fingers through my hair. "They love giving you detention, after all." _

"_Detention…?" I echoed again, tossing her a sideways glance. "Sam…what's going on?" I asked, fear etched deep into my voice._

"_We're going to school, silly." Sam whispered, kissing me lightly on the cheek. "You just have to get ready."_

"_Why?" I asked, my curiosity forming._

"_Just get ready."_

"_But-"_

"_Get ready, Danny. Get ready…"_

"Yo bitch! Get ready!" someone grabbed onto my hair and started ripping at it.

"Huh?" I opened my eyes weakly and yawned. I was still sitting, my legs and arms tied down. But I could see, and I could talk. "Sam?"

"Ha! No!" his grip on my head became noticeable as I saw my hair falling from his hand. "Get ready to die, bitch!"

"What?" I asked, my eyes shooting open. "Where am I? Who has done this? What the hell is happening?" I begged, looking up at my attacker.

"He wants to see you." the man laughed, a glowing green blade in his hand. "He will decide if you live or die."

"He?" the word slipped out of my mouth like poison. Sam had mentioned a 'He'. Could this be the same man?

"The Mighty!" the ghost beside me laughed. I finally had gotten a good look at my guard. He was tall, green, and had on a vest. It was filled to the brim with weapons and amo of all kinds, and he was very unfairly built. He looked like he could lift a truck. And easily, too.

"If you're a guard, I'm afraid to see who this 'Mighty' is." I mumbled, sarcasm soaking my words.

"Shut up!" the guard yelled, slapping a hand over my mouth. "You have no right to speak!" he pulled his hand away, leaving a painful red mark over my mouth.

"Damn it." I muttered under my breath. The guard shot me an annoyed glare.

"Bow. NOW." he commanded, pushing my head down.

"Ow!" I screamed, my neck cracking from the quick motion. It felt like I had gotten whiplash all over again. Not fun.

The guard rolled his eyes and bowed his head, waiting silently for 'Mighty' to show. In a few seconds time, the 'Mighty' ghost floated into the room, staring down at us evilly. The guard was holding my head down, so all I could see was his shadow. What I saw was a tall man, buff, and flaming hair atop his head. Which, truly, meant only one thing.

"Dan!" I hissed, trying desperately to look up.

"Ha!" he yelled, ice in his voice. "I'm the 'Mighty' now, Fenton. And I've captured you." I could see him lifting his hand up. "Release his crown." Dan hissed to the guard.

"Right away, sir!" the guard ripped my head up so that I was looking in the eyes of the one who caught me.

"So, Fenton. How's the family, hm?" Dan asked, walking left and right in front of me slowly.

"You should know!" I hissed, my eyes blazing green. "You stole the most important thing to me!"

"Did I now?" Dan asked, an evil grin on his face. He really hadn't changed much in the last thirty years. It looked as though he hadn't gotten any older. "Prove it!"

"You stole Sam from me!" I yelled, glaring at him angrily. I was struggling the entire time, trying desperately to rip away from my prison.

"Stole Sam, eh? I don't seem to recall that one." Dan hissed, walking over to me. He bent in front of me and ran his fingers through my hair. "I didn't take her."

"But Clockwork said-!"

"Exactly what I told him to say." he stood up and walked several steps in front of me, his back turned and his arms crossed behind his back. "I lured you here, trying to capture you. Sam was never mine."

"But-"

"And Jamie? Yeah…I know about his pathetic little powers too. Ha! If you're his father, I'd love to see how weak he is!" Dan laughed evilly, his shoulders rising and falling with the rhythm.

"He's not-"

"You're son. I know." Dan chuckled, turning around to face me. "You became sterile the day you were half killed."

"But-"

"I'm the one who provided the dirty details for Sam! Since she couldn't conceive with you, she wanted my DNA for the kids. It'd make you think you were their father." Dan hissed, his words cutting through the air.

"Buh…that's…I mean…" I stuttered, ice pumping through my veins. There's no way this was true. No possible way. I'm not sterile! I've never been! How could Dan possibly come up with such a lie? "Liar…" I whispered. My throat was dry, and my tongue stuck to the top of my mouth.

"Am I really, Danny?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Or are you the liar?"

"What…what do you mean?" I asked, all my past lies flooding into my memory once again.

"All those times you lied to mom and dad, for starters. Or, how just recently you were lying to the kids? Or maybe how you've been lying to yourself all these years? Think about it. You've got more hidden then ya think." Dan winked at me and vanished, leaving me alone with the guard and my own dangerous thoughts.

What more was there to do? To say? He just handed my ass to me, all wrapped up and packaged. I knew my life was full of lies, but I had no idea the one thing I had been saying for so long turned out to be a lie. I thought I knew Sam. Hell, I thought I knew my kids! Where else could this mystery possibly go? What lengths will my pain and fear go to, just to say they exist? Will I ever get out of this web of lies that just gets thicker and harder to cope with? What the hell is happening!

* * *

><p><strong>Dang it! What is happening here? O.O Review?<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**The newest chapter in 'I Will Find You'! xD Anyway, as you know, hurricane Irene is coming around. Plus, school starts Tuesday. So, I really am not sure when my next update will be. But, fingers crossed, it will be up Tuesday...hopefully...maybe...God, I don't know. :O That, and I have the absolute dumbest yet best song stuck in my head. Believe me...you don't wanna know. xD**

**Turkeyhead987: **Poor thing! You're back in school already? And, yeah, the pan can get me. I've got no energy to run tonight. xD

**Inuyuke: **Thanks! I try to make the stories have a little luster and suspense, hoping the readers will come back and review. ^_^

**Maheli phantom:** I love it when Dan messes with Danny's head. Makes the story seem so much more messy and deep than it is. But...I have to say...this story is going pretty deep.

**Topaz Skye:** I threw clues into Dan's little message. You'll have to use your knowledge of the series to figure it out now! xD

**truwolf: **xD I updated! Hope you enjoy! :D

**Kats02980416:** Danny is just really beaten down. All this is a lot to bare. And, I think I may have just made a deal with Dan that you will love! Thanks for reviewing!

**Thank you guys, soo much! :D I love love love writing this story so far! And I'm glad so many of you like it! I hope you, who are at band camp, are having fun and enjoying it! I hope you, who are in school, are ready for a total T.G.I.F. kinda Friday! And I hope, those of you who are still enjoying summer, contunue to have a great summer! :D**

* * *

><p>I fell to my knees, my hands tied behind my back. The weird rope used to hold them dug into my skin and sent painful electric shocks through my arms. My head was spinning, overflowing with the information Dan had given me. How did I even know what he was saying was true? How could I not know?<p>

The guard behind me cleared his throat obnoxiously. I looked up to see him glaring at me. "Come on." he mumbled, grabbing the rope between my cuffs and pulling me up.

"Ok." I whispered, my mind in several places at once. He walked me down a long hallway filled with cells. Creatures of all shapes and sizes hissed or yelled, reached out into the hall or spat. One even grabbed my chest at one point. "AH!" I yelled, eyeing the tentacle on my chest.

The guard chuckled lightly and hit the tentacle with a glowing red stick. The creature hissed and pulled its arm back into the darkness of the cage.

"Thank you." I said, panting slightly. My white hair fell over my eyes, making the top of my nose itch terribly. I blew upwards, trying to blow my hair back where it belonged. It only made my nose itch worse. Isn't that the way situations like this always fall? An itchy nose? I rolled my eyes and looked at the guard behind me nervously.

We were still walking, but had long since come to another hall. I had no idea places like this existed, especially in the Ghost Zone. Yeah, at this point, I'm pretty sure I'm in the Zone. Great.

The wheels in my mind started turning, and I could've sworn there was smoke flowing out of my ears. Why hadn't I thought of this sooner? "Duh!" I smiled happily, silently wishing I could hit myself. It was seriously a dumb moment.

"Be quiet!" the guard hissed, pushing me harshly. I bumped into a wall, hitting my head and chest on its bricks. I looked back at him and pushed myself off the wall. It was now or never.

I growled at him, anger and fire in my eyes. He gave me a sideways glance, then started laughing. I'm sure he thinks I'm pathetic now, but wait until he sees my human form. Which I would show him in three…two…one! Two rings formed around my center. One crawled over the upper part of my body, the other, the lower. In a few seconds time, me in all my human glory stared back at him, a sly grin on my face.

I pulled my hands out of the ghost-proof rope easily. Then I took in a deep breath and pushed my now black hair out of my face. "What now?" I asked, getting into a kung fu fighting position.

"Buh…um…how…?" the guard stuttered, slightly taken aback by my transformation.

"Ha!" I laughed, starting to run. I felt adrenaline pump through my veins, forcing me to go faster and faster. Hallway after hallway was passed through at an alarming speed. I ran until I found a door. Now, I had seen many doors in my running spree, but this one was a double-door, and it was guarded by four guards, all with heavy, ghostly weapons. I stopped running completely and hid behind a large wall.

I peaked out from behind the wall nervously. Thankfully, it seemed like they hadn't seen me. _'Now,' _I thought, silently reasoning with myself. _'I need to see what's on the other side of the door. It may be Dan. Or it may be the way out. Either way, I need to get through it.' _I began thinking of ways to do it. But before I could come up with an answer I liked, the guard I had escaped was in the same hall, and completely oblivious to my presence. It helped that I turned invisible the minute I saw him, too.

"Men!" he yelled, floating in front of the four other ghosts. "Leave your posts! Come help me find the prisoner!"

"Right away!" three out of four of them yelled.

"But what about the 'Mighty'?" the fourth one asked, slightly nervous.

"He's called the 'Mighty' for a reason, dip twit." my guard rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"I guess." the fourth one shrugged and followed them out of the room.

"Well, call me an easy button." I whispered, re-appearing. "But 'that was easy'." silently, I walked out from behind the wall. Then I tip-toed over to Dan's doors, looking left and right multiple times before walking through the doors. A human is the Ghost Zone's ghost, after all.

"Ah, Daniel. Why do you try to escape?" he asked, the back of his large black computer chair facing me.

"Because! Tell me where I am!" I yelled angrily, my eyes glowing bright green. My hands clenched into fists at my sides, and I could feel the anger spreading through my body.

"You are in my lair." Dan chuckled lightly, spinning his chair around to face me.

"I have a family!" I yelled, holding my ground. "I need to get home!"

"Why would you do that?" Dan asked, folding his hands gently on his lap. "They don't need you."

He was playing with my mind, I knew it. "They might not…" I whispered, playing his game. "But I need them!" I yelled, recoiling like a snake.

"Oh. Boo hoo." Dan pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. "Suck it up, man. They don't need you."

He was just trying to break me down. Well, there's no way I'm going to let that happen. "Does it matter?" I asked cockily, putting my fists on my hips. "I promised them their mother. And I intend to keep that promise."

"But you don't have the key." Dan rolled his eyes and smiled evilly at me.

"You do." I yelled back, trying to hide the question in my voice.

"Do I now?" Dan asked, his eyes glaring right through me. "Or was that something Clockwork said to get you away from him? Do you even know how much control I've gotten since I escaped?"

"Not enough." I forced a laugh. It was very unnerving, feeling all the power emanate from Dan. It was like he was pouring it into little cups and allowing you to drink it up. "Or you'd not be in this hell-hole."

"You think this-" he gestured to the huge room with his hands. "is a hell-hole? Poor, innocent, little Daniel. This is no mere hole in the Zone. It is a castle fit for a king! And until this king can formulate the perfect plan to over take your world, this shall be his domain!"

"Whoa, dude." I rolled my eyes and chuckled. "Shouting your plan to the world is so Technus."

"You think I was-? No…you stupid tot. I was warning you." he laughed, reaching his hands forward and laying them down on the desk in front of him. "I will do what I say. And you will be trapped here."

"Because I'm trapped now? Correct?" I laughed, throwing him a cocky smile.

"With the press of this…" he stopped speaking for a few seconds. "Nah…I've got you now." he stood up, cracking his knuckles. Then, he walked over to me, my angry eyes never leaving his face. Dan reached out and grabbed my shirt by the chest and brought me three inches from his face. "Let's go." he snapped his fingers and we appeared in Amity Park…right in front of the high school. Jamie and Lilith would be here, if I was right on what day it was.

Dan smiled evilly and tossed me to the ground. Then he looked down at me and cracked his neck twice. "Get up and fight, Fenton." he hissed, his hands glowing pink. Before I had time to think, he was shooting at me.

"Ah!" I yelled, pushing myself off the ground and running behind a tree. "Dan!" I yelled, panting. Wait a second, I have ghost powers! Why am I not fighting back? "Duh." I laughed, getting into a fighting stance. "I'm goin' ghost!" I yelled. Then I flew out from behind the tree, my hand pulled back in a fist. "GAAH!" I yelled, reaching out and almost punching him.

Dan reached in front of him and grabbed my fist, holding it several inches from his face. "Seriously?" he asked, sending a shockwave of electricity through my body.

"AH!" I yelled, grimacing from the pain.

"Ha ha ha." he chuckled, sending heavier waves through my body. "I've won already, idiot."

"NO!" I yelled, trying desperately to get out of the shock the electricity had put me in. I felt numb, almost as if I couldn't move. Well, what was I supposed to expect. "LET…ME…GO!" I forced out, opening my eyes. Hey, I'm getting stronger.

"Ha! Right!" Dan rolled his eyes and fell to his knees, landing on top of my chest. His left knee held me down, while his right was on the ground for balance. He still held my fist in his hand, shocking me the entire time. "You think you can beat me?" he asked, his face three inches from mine. "You're wrong!"

"Dan!" I yelled, sweat pouring from my brow. "You can have me! Please! Just give me the key to Sam!" I yelled, tapping into the little energy I had stored within myself.

Dan looked at me, his eyes full of curiosity. I could feel the electricity slowly dissipating. "Is that a deal?" he asked, staring me in the eyes. "You'd do that…for simple humans?"

"Yes." I nodded, staring into his eyes. "I would never let them suffer…for me."

"The key?" Dan looked around. Thankfully, no one had seen our failed tussle. "It's a message I've received from her captor." he looked me in the eyes again. "'She lies in the heart, that much is true. I've had her for years, before you even acknowledged her as a girlfriend. But she is mine now! All mine! And there ain't nothin you can do to stop me! The best pest from your west!'"

"What?" I asked, feeling very confused. "The best pest from the west? What's that about?"

"I don't know." Dan shrugged. "Maybe it's something from your past?"

"Don't you mean our past?" I asked, looking at him nervously.

"No. I don't remember ever going out west with Mom or Dad." Dan stood up, still dangling me from his hand.

"You think that's what it means?" I asked, the gears in my mind starting to turn.

"Maybe." Dan smiled. "Now, when do you become my prisoner, little man?" he asked, his grip on my hand tightening uncomfortably. It actually began to cramp.

"After I find Sam." I looked up at him. "I made a deal. And a man holds up to his word…no matter how terrible it is…" I hung my head and closed my eyes. "I promise."

"Alright." Dan closed something tightly on my wrist. I heard the clicking noise and looked up.

"What is that?" I asked, looking at my wrist.

"Touch it, and it disappears into your skin." he chuckled, lifting my other hand up and making it touch the outer part of the bracelet.

"AH!" I yelled, watching in agony as the little metallic demon disappeared into my wrist. I could feel it clamp down on the bone, almost cracking it, I'm sure. "Damn!" I yelled, tears coming to my eyes.

"There. Now you truly are mine." Dan laughed, dropping me in a heap on the ground. "You have until the bracelet breaks your wrist in half to come back to me."

"Which will be?" I got into a sitting position and rubbed my left wrist painfully.

"One week." Dan laughed, staring down at me. "And don't even try to get that thing removed. It'll destroy anyone who touches it." he laughed evilly again and disappeared in a plume of smoke.

"Sam, where ever you are…" I panted, my eyes filling with pain as I felt the bracelet tighten slightly. "You're worth it."

* * *

><p><strong>Great. Good going Dan. Trap our Danny why don't'cha? So, anyway, tell me what you thought please! :)<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright, well, just a warning. This chapter is a little fluffy. xD**

**Turkeyhead987: **Damn it! Sorry about the lango, but damn it! How can I stop that?

**Kats02980416:** Yeah, I mean, well, Danny had to get to Sam somehow. That, and the fact that Dan has gotten stronger after breaking out.

**truwolf: **Yeah! I reply to everyone who gives me a review! :D I'm going into my second year of high school. If you need any help of advice, I've seen it all. I'll be glad to help. Just ask. :)

**Thanks for the reviews guys! And to twist things up a little, we get a look into Jamie's head in this chapter.**

* * *

><p><em>Danny's P.o.V...<em>

"Damn it!" I hissed, sitting on the ground, clutching my wrist. Tears came to my eyes as I realized my fate. I would be with Dan until he freed me. That and I had one week to find my love, when I hadn't even seen her for three years.

"BBRRRIIINGGG!" the school bell behind me yelled.

I hissed and hung my head, refusing to move. It seemed as though I couldn't, my whole body ached from the electricity that had been forced through me.

The patter of students' feet became loud behind me, and soon I was hearing their loud voices calling over one-another. It sounded like a stampede at first, but somehow managed to get louder, almost like thunder. I looked up to see several kids around me, staring down at me curiously.

"Who're you…?" a kid whispered, looking at me with big, nervous eyes.

"That's Danny Phantom!" a kid beside him whispered, elbowing him in the side.

"Danny Phantom?" whispers spread all around the growing crowd.

"Yes, alright?" I hissed, standing up weakly, still gripping my wrist in agony. "I'm Danny Phantom. Big whoop." I was in no mood to be dealing with this.

Before anyone could say anything else, a big man pushed through the crowd to the front. He looked at me curiously, then put his arms out and started yelling: "To Kill a Mockingbird people! Have you no mercy?"

"Mr…Lancer?" I asked nervously, looking at him.

"Daniel, I appreciate your coming back, but did you have to do so today?" the elder teacher rolled his eyes. He was still overweight, but he wore a light brown suit with a white shirt and light blue tie. Where he was once bald now was home to a thick head of grey hair. And his mustache and beard combo was shaved off, leaving his face looking naked.

"I'm sorry, sir. I was in a bit of a tussle today with…well…never mind." I dropped my wrist quickly, hoping he hadn't noticed me gripping it.

"LET US THROUGH!" I heard a female voice yell. I looked all around, trying to find who had called out. In a few seconds time, Lilith was standing in front of me, her brother in tow. "Danny." she smiled, dropping her brother's hand and hugging me. "I can't believe you're back!"

"What?" I asked, looking around nervously. "How long was I gone?"

"Three days." Lilith let me go and took a few steps back. "It's not that long, but long enough for me to worry!" she giggled, draping her hand over her brother's shoulders.

"I told you he'd be ok." Jamie rolled his eyes and lifted her hand off of his shoulder sarcastically. "He's a ghost. They are pretty powerful."

Lilith rolled her eyes and punched Jamie lightly on his upper arm. "Ego maniacs all around."

"So…uh…" I looked around cautiously. "You all can go home now?" I asked more than told, hoping they would dissipate. There was silence for a few moments, followed by awkward stares and frowns.

"Pride and Prejudice people! Leave!" Lancer yelled, putting his arms out further…if that was even possible.

I heard loud grumbles and moans as the students left. "Thank you." I whispered when they had all left.

"No problem." Lancer chuckled and started eyeing Lilith and Jamie.

"Those are mine." I laughed, laying a hand on both Jamie's and Lilith's shoulders.

"Oh, I know." he continued to stare at Jamie.

"So…" I started, looking at Jamie confusedly.

"Tell me, Daniel. Are you the only one in your family in this state?" Lancer asked, scratching his head curiously.

"It's not a state." I groaned, looking the teacher in the eye as best I could. "And ye…well…how about this? If there is one of my children who is part ghost, then he or she has the right to hold that secret to his or her own heart."

"You still remember how to impress this old man." Lancer laughed, looking at me. "Very good word choice, Mr. Fenton."

"Thanks." I smiled, hiding the pain in my wrist.

"Umm…actually…Mr. Lancer?" Jamie asked, looking at the teacher nervously.

"Yes?" Lancer asked, a smile spreading across his face.

"I…do…have…a bit of…well, a secret like my Dad." Jamie stuttered, closing his eyes tightly and tightening his hands into fists. "I…am…part ghost…too…"

I smiled and nodded, feeling happiness flow through me like a warm shower. Jamie had decided to tell my favorite teacher the truth. And now, I knew he would be accepted. Lancer accepted me, after all.

_Jamie's P.o.V…_

I gulped and stared at him nervously, feeling anxiety and worry course through my veins. He looked at me for a minute, then back at my father. "Alright." Mr. Lancer said at last. "I believe you."

"Yes!" I yelled happily, wiping the sweat that had formed on my forehead. "Whew."

"Good job, Jamie." my Dad smiled at me and laid a hand on my shoulder. "That's my boy."

I had longed to hear his approval for so long. It's so difficult being a secret. And now that I truly knew he not only cared, but _approved _of my state was like drinking fresh mountain water. "Thanks dad." I whispered. I was sure I would start floating upwards any minute, I felt so relieved and happy.

"So, about his fighting-" Dad started.

Mr. Lancer held a hand up and smiled. "If he needs to fight a ghost during my class, he shall be allowed to go. As long as he promises to use the hallpass, not the bathroom pass." Mr. Lancer chuckled, glaring at my dad momentarily.

"Hey, I'm sorry." Dad held up his hands sarcastically. "What else was I supposed to do? Pretend like I was wandering the halls for ten to fifteen minutes?"

"No." Mr. Lancer rolled his eyes. "So, James, whenever you need to fight, just ask for the hallpass. Ok?"

"Yes sir." I smiled, saluting him happily.

"Good." he turned to face my father. "Now then, I suggest you head home before Lance gets here."

"Yeah, I can't believe he's still working for the news." Dad chuckled, putting a single fist on his hip.

"Well, after everyone knew who the ghost kid was, there really wasn't much of a story anymore." Mr. Lancer shrugged.

"I know." Dad laughed. "Thanks again, Mr. Lancer."

"No problem, Daniel." Mr. Lancer laughed. "Now go."

My dad nodded and took his hand off of my shoulder. Then he grabbed Lilith's hand gently. "Let's go." he smiled, picking Lilith up like a baby.

"Alright." I smiled, throwing my hands up in the air. "I'm goin' ghost!" two blue rings formed around my center and traveled up and down the length of my body. They left me with a suit much like my father's. The only difference was my hair. It was cut in a totally different style than my dad's was. I think a guy named Chad Kroeger had it back in the '90s? The 'I look like Jesus' haircut, I guess. It doesn't really matter, though. Because that, my friends, was 40 so years ago.

"Very well done, James." Mr. Lancer clapped, looking at my ghost form happily.

"Oh, call me Ecto-Rayn." I smiled, pulling my arms down. "Or Ray."

"Ecto-Rayn, huh?" Mr. Lancer chuckled. "Alright. Well, get outa here."

"Will do sir." I smiled, jumping into the air.

"Wait up!" Dad yelled, coming into the air after me.

"No way!" I laughed happily, flying quicker than I knew I could.

"RAY!" he yelled, putting Lilith on his back and picking up speed. In a few seconds time he was beside me, trying desperately to beat me.

"What?" I laughed, keeping my eyes on the sky in front of me. "Old man needs a little help?"

"No!" he yelled, picking up speed. "I will beat you!"

"Right." I rolled my eyes and tried to go faster. This was the way we were supposed to hang out. All three of us in a flying race, going so fast we could hardly keep our eyes open. This was fun. And we need to have fun more often. I'll figure out a way to make Dad happy again, just you wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Lol awwww! More family bonding! And after the way these next few chapters are gonna go, they're gonna need it. Review?<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Turkeyhead987: **Lol thanks. And...you and that pan sittin behind the computer...xD I'm afriad. O.O

**Inuyuke:** Thanks dude! I really am trying to show the Jamie/Danny father/son love. :)

**ForeverHalfa: **Fantasitcle! :D

**Kats02980416: **Thanks dude. I really am glad you like this story. :)

**ThunderRiver411: **Thanks for the review. :) And ok. I'll do my best to check it out. :)

**So...school has begun. My life is no longer mine. Which means, neither is the computer. DX I'm so sorry it's taken so long! Don't kill me? Lol here's the next chapter! All who review get a cookie! :D **

* * *

><p><em>Lilith's P.o.V…<em>

Dad has been acting really weird since we got home an hour ago. He's been shaking and grabbing at his wrist. I don't know what to do. I want to ask him about it, but I also don't.

We're in the kitchen right now, and every time I steal a glance at Dad, he's shaking. I took a sip of white milk and smiled at him.

"Are you ok?" I asked curiously, numerous answers popping up in my mind.

"Huh?" Dad asked, his pupils dilated. "Um…yeah." he cleared his throat and took a shaky sip of coffee.

"Are you sure?" I pried, almost feeling the anxiety flowing from him.

"Yeah." he gulped and looked at me and Jamie. "I have a riddle for you two."

"What?" Jamie cleared his throat and gave Dad a sideways glance.

"Yeah. So…are you two up to it?" he asked, looking almost…beaten down.

"Yes." I said forcefully, throwing Jamie a warning look.

"Alright." he put his hands up. "I'm no fightin' her. What's the riddle, Dad?"

"Here…" he cleared his throat. "'She lies in the heart, that much is true. I've had her for years, before you even acknowledged her as a girlfriend. But she is mine now! All mine! And there ain't nothin you can do to stop me! The best pest from your west!'"

"The who what from the how?" Jamie asked, a sideways glance covering his face. He chuckled slightly, realizing his own joke in what he said.

"The best pest from your west." I echoed, looking nervously at Jamie. "Well…uh…any ideas, Dad?"

"I don't know…I can't remember ever-" he stopped, his eyes getting wide. "Oh shit." his mouth dropped and he looked at me, his eyes wide as saucers. "I know who has Sam."

_Danny's P.o.V…_

'Shit!' I thought angrily, my eyes glued to the wall behind Lilith. 'Why hadn't I thought of this sooner!'

"Really?" Lilith asked, an anxious smile spreading across her face.

"Who?" Jamie's eyes were glowing green, though I doubt he realized it.

"A little boy." I grimaced as I said it. All this time, we were thrown off course by a little, annoying, pesky brat.

"A…little boy?" Lilith asked, glancing around the kitchen, probably deep in thought.

"Oh…you mean-?" Jamie asked.

"Yes." I cut him off and nodded. "Young Blood."

"Only the children can see him." Jamie muttered, looking down at the floor in thought. "Then how does…? But that's not…? Huh?" he looked up at me, a confused look on his face. "How is that possible?"

"I'm thinking he's aged like the rest of us." I sighed, slapping my hand to my forehead and dragging it slowly down my face. "How the hell-?"

"That's what I saw saying." Jamie rested his chin on his upturned palm roughly, forcing it down and causing a loud bumping noise to come from the tabletop. "How the hell do we know for sure?"

I sent a questioning glance. "Haven't you fought…?"

"Never." Jamie said quickly, tapping on the tabletop with his free hand's fingers.

"Then how do you-?"

"You're journal…down in the lab…I read it…and, uh…yep well…alrighty then! Who's ready to find mom?" Jamie pushed his chair back and stood up.

"I am!" Lilith raised her hand and stood up.

"Alright." I stood up slowly, eyeing Jamie momentarily. Two blue rings formed around my center, and traveled up and down the length of my body. "Let's go."

..oo..00..oo..00..

"EMBER!" I yelled, floating a foot above the ground. We were back at the place where Jamie blew his secret. "I NEED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING!" I could feel the bracelet in my wrist tighten, almost sending me to my knees. How was I supposed to find Sam with all this pain?

"Shut up, dipstick." she floated down in front of me, her arms crossed. "Now, what do you want?"

"Can you tell me where Young Blood is?" I asked, searching her hate-filled eyes.

"No…" she smiled slyly and glared down at me. "Unless you tell me if what's been going around is true."

"Huh?" I asked, glancing behind me. Jamie and Lilith just stood there, hands in their pockets and looking blankly at the ground. "Ok, make it quick. What are you asking?"

"Are you Dan's slave?" she giggled when she said the words.

"No…" I grimaced and looked down. "Not yet, at least…"

"Ah ha! So it is true!" she laughed evilly and slapped me on the back. "You always were an idiot, Fenton! But to give up your soul-"

"Shhh! Keep it down!" I hissed, glancing back at the kids. Lilith shook her head and looked up. "They don't know." I whispered quietly, staring right into Ember's eyes.

"Ohhhhh…" she groaned and rolled her eyes. "You really are a dipstick, you know that?"

"I think we've pretty much established that." I sighed and crossed my arms. "Now…Young Blood. Where is the little twerp?"

Ember shook her head and sighed. "He's hangin' with Ghost Writer these days." she scratched her head and looked around.

"Really…?" I asked, feeling slightly curious. "Why?"

"'Says the Ghost Writer is his only true friend." her hands clenched into fists and she started to get angry. "'Says no one else cared for him." her hair started flaring up. "'Says I never babysat him right!" there was fire in her eyes as she let out an annoyed scream. "That spoiled, self-centered brat!"

"Whoa…calm down." I put my hands up in front of me. "Chill. There's nothing you can do about it now."

"Oh yeah?" Ember glared at me, her face twisted in an evil, angry smile. "You watch me." and with that, she disappeared as her hair twisted around her body.

"Rrrr!" I yelled, my wrist aching painfully. "Come on!" I yelled, glaring back at the kids. "We have to get to the Ghost Writer!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's been so long! I blame school. -_-" Review?<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is the next chapter in my story! I really think you guys will like it! :D**

**Kats02980416: **Actually, leave it to Jamie. xD He's got it under control. xD You'll see why after you read this chapter. :P

**Inuyuke: **Yeah, I know. But I had to update. Just like I did now. xD I think you'll like this _longer _chapter better. :)

**Turkeyhead987: **I know! It sucks! O.o Let the robotic school mind set-up begin! O.o

**Foreverhalfa: ***hands you a baseball bat* Go for it. xD

* * *

><p>We flew through the Ghost Zone, doing all we could to prepare for the battle ahead. I re-awoke my powers and shot them all around, getting them honed to their sharpness of before. If I remember correctly, the last thing I did was learn how to make a solid ecto-box with all my powers combined. And it took a little bit, but soon, I had that power down to a science too. I could even split myself six times. I was ready.<p>

Jamie held onto Lilith the whole time, watching nervously as we approached our destination. Lilith was on his back, holding on around his neck. Believe it or not, it is easier to fly with someone if they're holding on that way.

I had an uneasy feeling as my wrist became numb. It had hurt for so long, and now, I couldn't feel it. It felt normal again. But I knew that there was no way it was anywhere near normal. Every time I moved that wrist, I could feel grinding, and hear the popping and crackling. If I had been at home with it, I might've vomited. It was scary.

"Dad!" Jamie ripped me out of my thoughts quickly.

I looked in front of me and saw the Ghost Writer's library. Something was different about it…but I couldn't place my finger on it. "Good job, Jamie!" I said encouragingly. "Let's go!"

We flew over to the steps, where Jamie let Lilith down. All three of us walked up the steps.

"Ghost Writer!" I yelled angrily, pounding on the door. "Let me in!" I heard screeching, and a loud moan. Then, the door opened slowly, revealing a dark room inside. "Youngblood!" I yelled angrily, stomping through the door and lighting the way with an ecto-light.

"What do you want?" I heard a small voice whisper painfully.

I flashed the light over in the voice's direction. "Oh my God." I whispered, my eyes glued to the frail, beaten form in front of me. There, on the ground, with big, bleeding bruises, sat Ghost Writer. His hair was a messy, knotted blur, and he was rocking and hugging himself, a horrified look on his pale face. "What…? Youngblood?" I asked nervously, feeling my body start to shake.

"Bloody Fate now." Ghost Writer whispered, his pupils dilated.

'_What? Who? Huh?'_ I asked myself, almost completely confused. It never once struck me that I wasn't alone. That I had Jamie and Lilith with me, and their lives as well as Sam's were in my hands. "Bloody…Fate?" I questioned, my eyebrows furrowing.

"Don't question…" Ghost Writer shook violently. "Please…don't question." I could hear his teeth starting to chatter.

"Ghost Writer?" I asked nervously, looking at him. "Where's my Sam? Where's…Bloody Fate?"

"Ha!" delirium was closing in around his mind. "Like you'll ever see him!" his eyes rolled crazily in their sockets. "He's _un-seeable!_"

I fell silent immediately, my arms hanging weakly at my sides. "W…what?"

"You _can't _see him!" Ghost Writer let out a crazy laugh. "If I could see him, you think I'd be afraid to leave?" he stuck his tongue out and shook his head. "No…" he laughed again and looked fully at Lilith and Jamie. "Revert them to their childish minds, Fenton. And they will see what you and I cannot."

"Wha…Dad, what does he mean?" Jamie asked, looking at me worriedly. "What?"

"In order to see he who is un-seeable, you must be of childish mind." I said wisely, trying to get the point across without seeming like I was talking to children.

"But…how?" Lilith asked, her eyes filled with fear. "How can we revert?"

"Think of the old shows you used to watch. Sing the Barney Song! Please!" I begged, the realization of how much danger we were in finally hitting me. "If you can't do this, he may _kill_ us!" I could feel the desperation in my voice.

..oo..00..oo..00..

_Jamie's P.o.V…_

"Wait…what now?" I asked, my blood growing cold. He wasn't saying what I think he was saying. He couldn't be.

Lilith elbowed me angrily in the ribs. "Think of Barney! Sing the song! We have to be of young minds again!"

"But how?" I yelled back, my mind blank. "I don't remember that song!"

"I do!" Lilith said urgently. "'I love you! You love me! We're a happy family! With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you! Won't you say you love me too?'" she sang, tears in her eyes.

"'I love you…you love me…we're a happy family!'" I sang. Lilith looked at me urgently and sang with me. "'With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you! Won't you say you love me too?'"

"That's it, kids! Sing!" Dad yelled, desperation written clearly on his face.

"I love you!" Lilith sang.

"You love me!" I yelled forcefully.

"We're a happy family!"

"With a great big hug-!"

"And a kiss from me to you!"

"Won't you say you love me too?" I finished, feeling young and awkward once more.

"Ha ha!" A low, angry voice laughed. "Who dares enter the lair of Bloody Fate?"

"I do!" I yelled shakily. A big light over head flashed on, exposing the room around us. It looked chaotic. The books were thrown from the shelves and burned, laying scattered along the floor. The windows on the sides of the buildings were blown own, leaving ruff, spiky glass shards. In front of Lilith and I stood a big, bulky teenager, his hair black and his eyes red. Large biceps and triceps ripped through the sleeves of his shirt. "I'm ECTO-RAY!" I yelled confidently.

"Ha!" the teenager tosses his head, forcing his bangs out of his eyes. "You can't defeat me!"

"Sure I can!" I yelled back happily. "I'm older than you!"

"Oh…right." Bloody Fate rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "That's what they all say."

"Well, this they is going to make it true!" I yelled, staring into his eyes angrily. "I will fight you! I want my mother back!"

Bloody Fate laughed again, his shoulders rising and falling with each chuckle. "You beat me, kid, and you can have her." he became instantly serious, anger in his eyes. "But…if you don't…you are mine, just like she is."

"Let me see her! Bring her out!" I dared, my gloved hands clenched into fists.

Bloody Fate smiled evilly and snapped his fingers. A white smoke appeared on the ground, gradually growing taller and slightly thicker. In a few seconds time, it passed, exposing a frail woman with thin black and gray hair. Her eyes had dark circles around them, and the whites of her eyes were blood-red.

"Mom?" I whispered, my face falling.

"Jamie?" she asked hopefully, her face lighting up. "It's you!" she smiled and started walking quickly towards me.

"Sam?" I heard my Dad ask. "Is…that you?"

She stopped in her tracks and turned to face him. "Danny?" a smile spread across her face as she ran into his embrace. "You don't know how long I've waited for you!" she whispered, tears running down her cheeks.

"It's alright now." Dad whispered, petting the back of her head gently. "I promise." he looked at me nervously and mouthed "Do you see Bloody Fate?"

I nodded back and got into a fighting stance. "Bring it on!" I yelled angrily, my face showing my determination.

"I thought you'd never try!" Bloody Fate laughed, getting into a fighting stance. "Bring it, Little Rain!"

"_Little?_" I yelled angrily, my eyes glowing bright green. "I'm older than you!"

"Really?" the ghost laughed, his eyes never leaving mine. "Try fourteen thousand years on for size!"

Well, he got me. I was definitely _not _older than him. I shrugged and laughed, taking a step forward. "So? I'm _still _older in body than you!" there we go, now I got him.

"No you aren't!" he yelled angrily, sending a green ecto-ray at me.

I put my hands up, making a green ecto-shield quickly. It absorbed the ray and sent it flying back at him. Bloody Fate watched wide-eyed as it hit him in the chest.

"Owwww!" he yelled, slamming against the wall.

"Ha!" I laughed, floating a foot above the ground with my arms crossed.

"RRRR!" Bloody Fate growled, prying himself off the wall and flying right for me.

Before I could do anything about it, he had me by the shoulders. He flew me back so far my back was shoved into a wall. And he didn't stop pushing me either. It seemed like he wouldn't be satisfied until he had me _through _the wall!

"STOP!" I yelled, my eyes closed and my hands pressing harshly against the wall around me.

"Awww! Little Rain need mercy?" the ghost asked in a baby voice.

"N…NO!" I yelled, feeling adrenaline pump through my veins. It strengthened me immensely. I felt my muscles grow stronger. I looked up at him, my face red, and I began pushing back as hard as I could, desperately trying to get out of my current predicament. The best part about it was the energy. It just kept coming, never tiring, never leaving. I felt the confidence in my body, heating up the once chilled blood. "Bye." I smiled, pushing off with one fierce groan and sending him flying back.

"What?" he whimpered from the ground, his thin body seemingly dead. "How?" fear trickled in on his face as tears gathered in his eyes. "You…you broke me!" he wailed, the tears spilling down his cheeks. "I can't move !"

I held my head for a moment before looking up at him. "Serves. You. Right." I stammered, flying weakly over to my Mom and Dad.

"Jamie!" Dad yelled happily, patting me on the back. "You did it! You saved your mother!"

"Yeah…" dizziness began overtaking me, making me feel the rotation in the room.

"Jamie?" I heard my mother's voice ask. "Are you okay?" her voice echoed through my mind.

"Huh…?" my eyes rolled into the back of my head, and I felt like I was falling deep into darkness. In a few seconds, the feeling had past, and I felt at peace in a warm, comfortable environment.

..oo..00..oo..00..

_Danny's P.o.V…_

"What the hell?" I asked, grabbing Jamie before he hit the floor. He was out cold.

"Shhh!" Sam hit me anxiously. "Don't talk like that in front of the kids!"

Lilith walked over to us, a smile on her mouth. "Hey mom." she whispered, wrapping Sam in a weak hug. "Long time no see."

"Tell me about it." Sam laughed weakly, hugging her daughter back.

I looked from Jamie to Sam to Lilith and back to Sam. I felt numb, dead. And by the looks on their faces, I was sure Sam and Lilith felt the same way.

"Come on, Sam." I whispered, holding Jamie's limp body like I would a baby. "Let's go home." two blue rings washed over Jamie's body, changing him back into my son, the human.

"That sounds great." Sam whispered, holding Jamie's limp hand gently. "I can't wait…"

..oo..00..oo..00..

* * *

><p><strong>Yey! Sam's back and alive! But, of course, Danny has yet to tell her about his deal. O.o Review?<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Guess what? I doodled Jamie Fenton the other day! I'll post him on deviantart if you wanna see him! :D**

**Inuyuke: **Yeah. I really didn't go into detail to much on their reactions. I just...couldn't do it. Ya know? What Danny does in this chapter when exposing what he's done is probably the same way I would do it. Tell them and RUN.

**ForeverHalfa: **I know! It's infuriating! D: And what will Dan do to him? And it's ok that you swore. Believe me, I have quite the mouth in the outside world. xD

**Turkey (head987): **xD I know who you are. :P And lol, stay, Pan, stay. *giggles* Here's the next chappy for you, Pan...and your momma turkey! xD

**SeraiTheGoldenDragon: **Lol Yeah...sorry about those. xD Don't shoot! :P

**So...yeah read. xD**

* * *

><p>The trek home was long and painful. My wrist had begun to feel again, and my heart had finally been hit. I knew I would have to tell them of my deal. I would have to tell them of my mistake.<p>

..oo..00..oo..00..

"Hip hip!" I called out happily, raising a glass of Champaign.

"Hooray!" the crowd called. It consisted of Tucker, Valerie, the kids, Dash, Vlad (don't ask me how), Mom and Dad, _her _mom and dad, and Jazz. We were all together again. And, in Vlad's case, whether we wanted to be or not.

"Hip hip!"

"Hooray!"

"Hip hip!"

"Hooray!"

"WHOO!" I yelled happily, setting off loud cheering and happy calling from our family. I cleared my throat and looked out at them from on top of the table I had climbed on to. "Friends, family…Vlad." the old man grimaced at this while I stifled a laugh. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the return! The return of whom, you may ask? Well…if you ask that, you must be pretty dumb!" I giggled lightly and continued. "Give it up for the one, the only, Sam Fenton!"

"Whoo!"

"Yeah!"

"Alright!" several calls arose.

"Come on up here, baby." I smiled, extending my hand down to help her onto the table.

"Danny." she giggled, taking a step towards me. "Do I have to?"

"Come on." I smiled, taking her thin little hand with my good arm and hoisting her up onto the table beside me. "Hip hip!"

"HOORAY!"

"Oh you guys." she blushed, putting her hand to her cheek happily. "You do spoil me."

"That's the point!" I exclaimed, smiling brightly and kissing her on the cheek gently.

"Kiss her, man!" Dash yelled, a huge grin on his face.

"I don't have to fight that!" I smiled, pulling her towards me and laying my lips on her own. Her blush increased, and for a minute I thought she would slap me. But her muscles relaxed and I could feel her melting into me. I pulled back and looked into her sad, purple eyes. "I love you."

"I love you, too." she whispered, kissing me gently on the lips again. "Never let me go."

"I…I…" I had to let her go. I had to let all of them go. And I had to do it now, or I may lose my wrist. My week would be up in three days. And I knew my wrist was splitting more with each hour. "Actually…" I cleared my throat and backed away from her.

"Danny?" she whispered, a confused look on her face. "What're you-"

"Friends…Family…Vlad…" I didn't pause this time to chuckle. "I've done something terrible in order to find Sam." tears clouded my eyes as I spoke. I looked down for a minute and took in a hard breath. "I promised my soul to Dan in exchange for Sam's whereabouts."

For several seconds there was only silence. I looked out at the faces of the ones I loved…and Vlad…and saw despair on the faces of the ones who knew who Dan was, and confusion and worry on the faces of the ones who didn't.

"Danny boy!" my dad yelled, confusion and worry on his face. "Why would you tear yourself away from us like that?" his bald, wrinkly head looking at me sadly. Even if he didn't know who Dan was, he understood that I had sold my soul.

"Dad?" Jamie whispered, tears in his eyes. "What...no..." I could litterally see his heart breaking in his eyes. "Why would you...no..." his face changed, showing hellish anger. "Fine!" he yelled, tears rolling down his cheeks. "LEAVE!" his hands clenched into fists and he stomped out of the backyard.

Lilith stared at me, her eyes wide. "Dad...why would you?" I turned to her, tears flooding my eyes. "How...could...you?" she whispered. "You said you'd never leave us." tears snaked down her cheeks. "My mistake...I believed you." she turned and ran after her brother, her long black hair flying behind her.

"What have you done?" Sam whispered beside me, her eyes filled with tears. "I was just found! I don't want to be lost again!"

"I'm-"

"Don't even say it!" she hissed, jumping off the table. "Good-bye." tears stung her eyes as she looked up at me, hatred in her eyes.

"But-"

"Good-bye, Danny!" she yelled, glaring angrily at me. "GO!"

"But-"

"GO!" I heard Tucker yell. I looked over to him nervously. He stood, propping Valerie up as she cried on his shoulder. "Get outa here!"

"Tucker-"

"I think it's best you leave, son." I turned to the voice who said that. My dad stood there, holding my mom tightly as she cried on his chest.

"But-"

"You MONSTER!"

That was all I needed. I turned into Danny Phantom and flew as fast as I could away from them. This was not at all how I had expected them to take it. At least now I didn't need to worry about them missing me.

..oo..00..oo..00..

"Ah…Phantom. Ready to serve my master?" a cold, evil guard smiled down at me, an intimidating sharp object in his hand.

"Yes." I whispered, taking my gloves off and rolling up my sleeve. I was sitting down in a chair as Phantom, waiting for the guard to tell me he was going to remove the bracelet. And from the look of the blade in his hand, it wasn't gonna be fun.

"Let me call the Mighty." he smiled evilly and talked into a watch on his wrist. "Wir haben ihn jetzt. Soll ich entfernen das Armband vom Handgelenk?"

"Du sollst nicht. Ich werde in ein paar Momenten erscheinen. Dann kann dich angreifen, wenn Sie sehen, passen." I heard the voice on the other end reply.

"Ich werde warten." then the guard dropped his arm slowly and rolled his eyes. "You're safe…for now." he hissed, his eyes glowing brightly. "But the Mighty will be here soon." the guard got right in my face, his own three inches from mine. "But as soon as he shows…you. Are. Mine."

..oo..00..oo..00..

"Alexander, you may proceed when ready." Dan was sitting in a chair several feet from mine, his legs crossed and his hands folded happily on his lap.

The guard in front of me snapped, bowing his head ever-so-slightly. "Thank you, sir."

From all around me, belts and straps worked around my arms and legs, holding my down to the chair I sat in. "What's happening!" I yelled, a strap wrapping around my head and holding it against the chair.

"We are going to remove that pesky bracelet." Alexander, my guard, said evilly. He pulled the knife out and smiled, jamming it down into my exposed flesh.

"AH!" I yelled, a horrible burning feeling overtaking my senses.

"It's only just begun." Dan laughed evilly in front of me. "It has only just begun."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so that little part between the gaurd (Alexander) and Dan is in German. Lol here's what they said:<strong>

**Alexander: **We have him now. Should I remove the bracelet from his wrist?

**Dan: **You shall not. I will appear in a few moments. Then, you may attack when you see fit.

**Alexander: **I will wait.

**Lol so yeah...I thought it'd be cool if they spoke in a different language when talking to each other, ya know? Read, review, and enjoy! :D**


End file.
